One Night in the Crazy House
by DeathbyFurbies1
Summary: I always wanted to write a story based on the Suicide Squad, so in this Story Batman is invited to Arkham Asylum, along with Catwoman there is a Task force led by Deathstroke, this story is a little more intense and has some sexual content not intended for younger viewers, it is Batman the way it was meant to be seen with all the sex, drugs, and rock n roll, this is part 2 so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

One Night in the Crazy House:

The Rise of the Suicide Squad

A Batman the Dark Knight Fanfic

Disclaimer: Warner Bros and DC Comics owns the rights to all Batman related characters not I

Prologue

This is the sequel to my Strange Love Fanfic. I always wanted to write a fanfic based solely on the Suicide Squad, and sorry but there is no Harley and Deadshot pairing if you want one of those read the real comics or write up your own fic.

Anyway after receiving a strange invitation to a Tea Party at Arkham Asylum, Batman and Catwoman (now a couple) decide it best to go and check it out, suspecting that there is more than meets the eye and that somehow the Joker is behind this all. What Batman doesn't know is that the United States Government has assembled a task force or the Suicide Squad to infiltrate Arkham and discover what is really going here. The team is comprised solely of ex convicts and is lead by non other than Deathstroke, in his team there is Killer Frost, Giant Shark, Deadshot, Recon, and of course Harley Quinn, but can Harley truly be trusted she is engaged to the Joker and has his daughter Cherry Pie to whom they adopted, I am going to go out on a limb and say no, but you'll have to read the fic to find out. Also a lot of Batman's adversaries are running around the mad House. What is the Joker really after here, and why take over the Asylum to what purpose and why now.

Chapter One- The Beginning of the End

There in front of Batman and Catwoman stood the entrance to Arkham Asylum, the sight of the Asylum turned Catwoman's stomach she didn't like this at all, she felt very uneasy and grabbed onto Batman's hand really tight, he felt her hand squeezing his, this didn't suit her Selina must have been worried as he was, none of this made any sense to Batman, who had sent him that cryptic invitation it didn't fit Joker's MO, it had to be another foe all together, Batman had to discover the truth and there was no time like the present.

"Selina, are you sure that you want to go through with this, you can always turn back and go to Gotham, I understand, I can handle this myself" Batman said to Catwoman

"No Bruce, we've made it this far by sticking together so we have to do this, and do this together, I don't like this, this place gives my the creeps but I'm not going to let you do this all alone, we're a team now" Selina said winking at Bruce still holding his hand tightly

"Ok, there's no going back, let's go then Selina" Batman said

"Alright, then let's do this" Selina said swallowing hard as she and Batman walked through the front gate.

Elsewhere in Gotham

Agent Waller had led Deathstroke to their Rendezvous point, they would meet the rest of Task force X, Slade didn't like this at all, but he also didn't want the alternative which was life in Prison, so a little mission into the nut house didn't sound all that bad or so he thought. Sure enough the first person that Slade noticed was that Clown bitch Harley Quinn, oh yeah he remembered her alright, he could never forget her even if he wanted to, and that deal that he had made with her fiancee Joker the one in which landed him in his current position, turned out to be a mistake. She was sitting Indian style playing with her hair and blowing a piece of gum silently giggling to herself, Slade didn't care for her in anyway but even he thought that she was kinda cute, but quickly dismissed that thought, he was here on business.

He continued to look around the room there was a big Shark Guy in the corner talking with a cute woman dressed in all blue and even her hair was blue, that had to be Frost, he admired her figure for a brief moment then continued looking around and noticed Deadshot, or rather Deadshot 2.0 if you will, that was his younger brother Roy and he wore the same outfit down to the last detail with one minor difference his right arm was completely made of metal, interesting indeed, he knew that this Deadshot had a grudge with Slade for murdering his brother Floyd, how was this going to work, Slade thought, lastly he noticed the one simply called Recon it was obvious to him what Recon did for the team his name gave it away, Recon looked like that G.I Joe guy Snake eyes the ninja in all black, Slade too dressed like a Ninja for the most part minus his one eye missing from the mask as he only had that one eye in first place the other one was under an eye patch. And he had an arsenal of weapons on him his signature look.

Then Agent Amanda Waller spoke to the group debriefing them of their upcoming mission to Arkham.

"As you all understand this is a Suicide Mission, simply put that only a few of you will be coming back alive, Sorry to have to break it to you this way but your usefulness is very important, let me begin, as you all know the Joker has been locked up in Arkham Asylum, the odd thing is that none of staff seems to report in and apparently Joker is now running the Asylum, No one knows how he gained control or why Professor Strange hasn't tried to stop him yet, none of this makes any sense, and then I thought of you guys my little ace in the whole, each of you have an unique ability and you need to relay on them to survive this, like I said before this is a suicide mission, you will leave later this evening under the cover of darkness Recon has already given me a schematic layout of the entire island, it is a large place and it is crawling with many foes of the Batman, some are more dangerous then others none more so than the Scarecrow, count yourselves lucky if you don't encounter him, in fact it would be best to avoid any of them if possible, oh and this goes double for you Slade, under no circumstance are you to kill any of them, understand. Anyway the main goal here is to get to Joker apprehend him and find out his plans, that is where Harley comes into the picture, no one understands Arkham or even Joker more than Harley Quinn, Harley please fill the others in, go ahead dear"

"Thank you Agent Waller, so team here's the deal will go through the sewers which will bring us under the Penguin's headquarters inside the Arkham mansion, I'm sure that he won't want to see any of us none the least me, but anyway we rendezvous with Penguin and get a hold of some explosives that Deadshot will plant for a diversion where we sneak into where my Mr. J is, I'll get him talk, he'll listen to me for sure, so that's pretty much it" Harley said

"Nice plan Blondie, but aren't you forgetting one key factor here, Batman! I'm sure he is there as well and I don't want to run into him if possible" Slade said

"True B-man is most likely trying to stop my Mr. J as normal but if we plan and time this just right he'll never even know that we were there" Harley said

"You are free to use the rooms here to shower and get ready for the mission ahead but be ready to leave when I contact you and make sure that don't kill each other Deadshot and Deathstroke, understand, good, I'll contact you in several hours, best of luck team, even though your all convicts your the best that we have" Agent Waller said leaving

No one spoke for a few minutes and Harley fell to the floor shaking in fear and then she said

"G..G..G..Ghost" looking at Deadshot

He helped her up and spoke

"I see why'd you would think that, but I'm not a ghost the name is Roy my brother is the ghost you can thank Slade for that, in fact Slade why did you kill Floyd, I think If I can understand why you did it then maybe I can stomach working with you"

"Well as they say kid business is business, even though I wasn't hired to kill your brother I took it upon myself to do so, I thought that if I could bring back a prize to Joker then he'd double my pay for the previous mission bring him the Bat, he of course double crossed me and If we run into him you better hold me back Clown girl or I'll kill him, so that is it, I'm not sorry" Sade said

Harley looked from Deadshot to Deathstroke and back again she hoped that Slade didn't kill Mr. J in fact she wouldn't let him, she was using them to get into Arkham then she'd find Joker and stay with him, they had to get out and get Cherry from Flash and Canary, then they'd start there life together as Mr. and Mrs. J and they'd raise their daughter together far far far away from Gotham, she hated this city as much as she did B-man.

"Sorry that you feel that way, Slade guess we won't be friends then, oh well, nice to meet you by the way ms Quinn" Deadshot said walking away

Harley though wow he was really different from his brother in terms of personality he was rather nice, this would make her betrayal even harder

Then Killer Frost approached Slade and started talking

"So your the legendary assassin Deathstroke,huh your going to have to drop that rough exterior, I can help you with that" she whispered that last part in his ear

"Whatever, what is your deal, I like your outfit and your blue hair it's different and I like different, explain!" Slade said to Frost

"You don't beat around the bush much do you, ok I'll tell you as we are working together now" Frost said

"For starters I can control Ice, not sure how I gained that power but time and again it seems to be growing, it is mostly brought on by my emotional state, mainly when I'm angry, I dyed my own hair blue to match my outfit, I can't remember much of my past to be honest and I was insistently attracted to you from the second I saw you, ooh how I love a man with a sense of Duty, and one that is in a leader position as well" Frost explained to Slade

"Yeah interesting story, well I'm going to take a nap I'll see you all later, and if any of you disturbed me I'll kill you understand" Slade said walking away

Harley walked up to Frost and they started talking

"Hi ya, Blue I'm Harley I like your hair and that is a cute outfit you got there"

"It's Frost and thanks Harley, I will break his rough exterior trust me, and I will do it be using my feminine charms, know what I mean Harley, I'm going to take a nap as well, nice to meet you" Frost said winking at Harley and walked away in the same direction that Slade went

Back in Arkham

Batman and Catwoman decided it best to each take a different building to locate Joker this was a big place after all, So they shared another passionate kiss and then Catwoman headed over to the Gardens most likely where Ivy had set up shop, now Catwoman and Ivy don't necessarily get along but maybe Ivy could be persuaded into revealing Joker's whereabouts, but Selina knew that Ivy wouldn't be happy to see her anymore then she was to see Ivy.

Batman went to the Penitentiary and after taking out a bunch of thugs ran into the one inmate he wasn't really looking forward to confronting tonight, this guy had a sever case of Bi Polar disorder, Batman was now Face to Face with Two Face.

"Give it up Harvey, why help Joker?, what did he promise you in return" Batman said

"Batman, well this is a surprise, we weren't planning on seeing you here, but I'm not going to reveal anything with out first a flip of my coin" Two Face said

So like always Two face tossed his coin into the air and shouted out"Heads or Tails Batman" the coin came down as Tails and Two Face shot Batman in the shoulder, Batman shrugged it off like it was nothing and then grabbed out his Batarang when Two Face tossed the coin in the air again that was when Batman threw the Batarang at Two Face it missed him but then circled back around and it knocked the coin away, and down a grate into the sewers below and this frustrated Harvey to no end.

"What was the meaning of that Batman, you'll die for this for sure" Two Face said angrily

"Your two minds about everything Harvey, that coin of yours is your Achilles heel, all to easy to exploit" Batman said

"Oh you'll pay, go get him boys, it seems that the Clown is having a bit of a problem convincing that Popsicle Freeze into helping him, not surprised Joker really doesn't have many friends now does he" Two Face said Batman overhearing it all

"Hey Two Face, Thanks" Batman said as he fought some thugs he had to lock up Two Face before tracking down Freeze and Joker, if he continued on this path it would lead him right to Freeze, all he'd have to do was follow that cold shiver running down his spine.

After taking out the thugs he grabbed Two Face and threw him in a cell and busted the lock on it so that Harvey couldn't escape easily and he said silently to himself "That's one down, Freeze your next"

Batman proceeded to follow the twisting corridors in the penitentiary building until he reached the next set of cells he was defiantly closing in on Freeze the room's temperature had dropped significantly he was close alright, then out of the corner of his eye he spotted another crazy inmate, this guy kept rambling on and on about the days of the week in a Calender, he was now standing in front of Calenderman's cell, it appeared to Batman that he wasn't able to break out of the cell or maybe he didn't want to, it didn't really matter in any case, so long as this screwball was confined to a cell then Batman was pleased

"Thirty days have September, Thirty days in November, ah Batman I have to say that this is a surprise, are you looking forward to Christmas, I love that Holiday, I love giving the gift of death, Did I tell you that one Christmas that I murdered my entire family, oh how I loved it too, blood ran like eggnog and the gift of silence was sweet indeed, so how about you Batman do you like Christmas?" Calenderman said

"Julian, well I'd rather not say so why tell me this?" Batman said looking into Calendarman's cell

"Just friendly banter and so I bid you good day, do stop by again" Calendarman said

"Fine" Batman said walking in the direction of the cold air Freeze had to be in the next room alright, he was closing in. Batman stopped for a second his mind turning to thought of Selina and wondering if she had made it Ivy's place yet and if Ivy would cooperate something told him that when he was done here that he should help her out, unless Joker was also here then he'd end it here and now.

Back in the hotel in which Waller had taken her recruits Slade was getting out of the shower and after putting his eyepatch back on he sensed that he wasn't alone "Great what is it now" He said he always had at least one knife hidden on him he turned around and was quite surprised at what he saw, standing there completely naked was Frost, it was obvious that she wanted him, why else would she have gone through all this trouble, he looked her up and down from head to toe she had one hell of figure and her boobs looked delicious and then he spoke

"Ok you have my attention, what can I do for you?"

"Well isn't it obvious big boy I want you, I don't want much I just want you, but do be gentle, from the start of this whole thing I saw in you potential, and also if you haven't figured it out yet I'm rather easy" Frost said winking at him

"Well how could I say no to that, I did say that I didn't want to be disturbed but I'll make an exception for you baby, I haven't had a woman in a long time, so what the hell, come on bring that cute ass over here" Slade said

"all right but don't mind if I'm a little cold, hahahahah" Frost said jumping on Slade wrapping her strong legs around him and then they got imminent.

Slade had inserted his penis gently into her Vagina despite her name it was rather warm and it felt nice and it tightened around his junk he began to move slowly at first then faster and faster, she moaned in pleasure, he played with her tits for a while, sucking on them like a baby, the intensity he felt as he continued amplified he was beginning to develop feelings for Frost. He was close to cumming and he wasn't going to pull out in time. Frost was a slut by every meaning of the word she was in a relationship with the Shark guy but here she was fucking Slade.

Slade released a load of hot sperm deep in her Vagina, and he fell on top of her not moving she lied there as well panting from the pleasure, sometime during their love making the lamp next to the bed got knocked off the nightstand and broke, but Slade didn't really care. They lied their under the covers she got in a cuddling position next to Slade, he turned his head and with his bad eye covered by the eye patch looking directly at her he spoke

"Wow, that was great Frost, it was everything that I thought it would be, at first I thought you were just a frigid bitch but now I take that back"

"So do you smoke after sex Slade?" Frost asked

"I don't know baby I never look" Slade said then they both laughed

After a brief moment from laughing so hard Frost said

"It was amazing Slade, can we just stay like this until it is time to go, I like this"

Then as Slade was lighting up a cigarette he said "Ok, if you like"

"Great" Frost said nestling her head into his shoulder she was still naked but they were under the covers, Frost had succeeded in breaking his rough exterior even though she was a slut she was really developing feeling for Slade and not just because they just had sex but maybe he wasn't as psychotic as she original had thought. Slade was smoking his cigarette and then he received the signal from Waller on his earpiece the Mission was about to start.

End of Chapter One, Chapter Two is on it's way


	2. Chapter 2

eOne Night in the Crazy House

The Rise of the Suicide Squad

A Batman the Dark Knight Fanfic

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns the rights to all Batman related materials and Characters I do not

Chapter Two-Confrontations

The Suicide Squad had all reassembled in the spot that they first met, Slade had gotten the go ahead from Waller to began the mission, he had them all double check their weapons his philosophy was that you can never be too cautious. Deadshot was checking his rifle and then he nodded to Slade that he was ready for what ever came their way. They were going to go through the sewer system to get to Arkham thanks to Recon's earlier work, then once inside they would have Harley take point as she knew Ark ham rather well being that she use to work there, but Slade didn't trust her, she was the Joker's fiancee. Anyway they moved through the darkened streets of Gotham and into the sewers, Frost didn't want to get dirty so she got a ride on Shark's shoulders he didn't mind she was a cutie, and he liked her very much, he knew that she was rather Slutty but that didn't concern him at all. Sure enough Harley led the way but what annoyed Slade was the fact that she wouldn't shut the hell up in fact she hadn't shut up since they left.

"So guy's did I tell you all how I first meet Mr. J, oh it was magical, see when I was Interning at Arkham they had just brought in this new patient, Doc Young said that I shouldn't go anywhere near him, that he was dangerous, oh but he was dream, a god wrap up in a human vessel, the face all twisted and scarred but he looked cool with the Clown Makeup, they labeled him insane and took him to Intensive Treatment ward for observation.." Harley rambled on

"Harley shut up" Slade said

"Anyway, so in the Intensive Treatment ward Mr. J was under observations from Doc Young but she was too disturbed to work or try to even understand him, so I volunteered and what I learned was that he wasn't crazy just misunderstood, oh was he ever interesting, he told me that he wanted me to get him free, and then he'd show me the true meaning of life, he'd bring me flowers everyday, how he managed to sneak them in was a mystery, anyway I was so intrigued with him that one day I came to work dressed in Black and Red and even painted my face with the Clown Makeup to be just like him, I even had changed my name from Harleen to Harley, now this truly disturbed Doc. Young she fired me, well technically since I was only an Intern she let me go without signing my paperwork, but I didn't care.." Harley continued

Now Slade was really annoyed and said

"Damn it Clown girl, do you ever shut up, your continuous rambling is pissing me off, shut up already"

"So basically I found a way to break Mr. J out, it wasn't easy it took some thought and careful planning, I snuck back in after dark and busted him out, he was so grateful, he said Doll face I will never forget this for as long as I live and believe Harley you will never need to be alone again, then he kissed me on the lips and from that moment on I was forever in love with Mr. J, oh were close now by the way" Harley said

"Hey guys do you feel that vibration in ground, we are not alone, there something in water here" Shark said uneasily

"Well there is a rumor going around that the Crocodiles can get pretty big here, it's probably just one of them" Slade said

"Yeah I've heard that they are gigantic and they eat humans, hehehehehe" Harley chimmed in

"Seriously, that's unnerving, oh man" Shark said Frost still riding on his shoulder

"What is the matter Shark, Chicken?" Slade said

Everyone laughed except Shark who was angry

"Don't worry baby, I'm with you" Frost whispered in his ear, he started to blush a little.

Harley led them to the ladder that led to a manhole that opened up into the entrance of the Mansion, Penguin's Headquarters's located inside, Harley went up first her cute butt shaking a little, Slade followed, then Frost, Shark, Deadshot, and lastly Recon. Despite Harley's ramblings the team made it through the sewers with minimal effort.

Great there was a guard Harley waked up to the guard she unbuttoned her shirt a little exposing the top of her chest and a lot of cleavage, he spoke

"hold up there a second cutie but you aren't allowed to see the Penguin without an appointment, do you have an appointment?"

"We do have an appointment, check your list again?" Harley said winking a little and squeezing her boobs together then she smacked the list with the back of her hand knocking it into the thug's face he hit the ground hard

"okay dokay, let's go" Harley said

"Well Quinn, looks like I misjudged you" Slade said

"ah thanks, Slade" Harley said

Slade slammed the doors open with such force that it made Penguin jump

"Oye guess that is what I get for hiring thugs, so who are...oh shit it's you" Cobblepot said shaking nervously looking at Slade

Oswald Cobblepot or Penguin as he is called, is a short stocky little man with webbed fingers and toes and he wears a monocle on one of his eyes, his nose is elongated making him look like a Penguin as well, but there was no bigger arms dealer in all of Gotham.

"We have business to discuss Cobblepot, and don't think of running off Deadshot here will blow your brains out before you can say a word, we are going after Joker and first we need you're explosives, there is no negations here either." Slade said

"Why didn't you just say so, wait a tick I think it's right over there, see" Penguin said

"Hold up what is SHE doing here, Clown witch" Penguin said spotting Harley

"Hi ya Pengie, guess you haven't seen Mr. J around lately have you" Harley said

"Well love, last I saw of the J man he was with Freeze in the Penitentiary but maybe Ivy knows better she's made a home in the Gardens but honestly who didn't see that coming right" Penguin said

"Thanks, you're not that bad of a guy, I misjudged you Pengie" Harley said

"No problem love" Penguin said

Now Penguin had all of them right where he wanted them he was hitting a button below his desk that would open the trap door that they where standing on, and in an insistent the Suicide Squad had fallen through the door to the area below where he had a big surprise waiting, then he laughed nygaghahgha and then said "Imbeciles"

Selina was defiantly in the Gardens and she spotted a lot of Ivy's weird plants oh yeah this was where Ivy was for sure, she just had to follow the scent in the air the weird odor of plants and pheromones

Selina was rounding the corner when she stopped and noticed a certain statue of the Wayne's Thomas and Martha Bruce's Parent's they founded the money for the Gardens before their tragic deaths and she said silently to herself "oh Bruce, hope your safe" then she continued on.

She stopped at a door and cracked it open to eavesdrop on the conversation it was kinda funny and weird but that was Ivy.

"You have to stop this Ivy, this isn't how it should be, you need help, and I can get it for you,please let me go" A male voice said

"Oh Dr. Burton, you are sadly mistake, there is nothing wrong with me, it was you that decided to cast Uma Thurman as me in that piece of cinematic garbage called "Batman and Robin" how dare you" Ivy said

"What are talking about Ivy, you are talking like this is a script for a movie or something, it's called delusion of reality and hon you have it bad, but if you release me I'll help you, that is what I do" Dr. Burton said

"It could have have been Scarlet Johansson at least" Ivy said

Selina snuck in for a better look and it was Ivy alright, she always looked like a prostitute she wore only a shirt with her breast exposed and green panties making it look like she was bottomless but she wasn't, her skin green from the venom in her veins and bright red hair down to her shoulders, Ivy was rather attractive and she also was a master of seduction, men get stupid in her presence, that is because of her pheromones, Selina was proud that she was a woman Ivy's charms and trickery wouldn't affect Selina, she got closer, now she had a better view of Ivy's hostage it really was Dr. Burton and like Selina thought he was under Ivy's spell.

He was wrapped in one of her plant vines and hanging upside down his glasses barley on his face he was an older man but his hair was frizzy and black, and he was in a trance like state like all of Ivy's victims. Somehow Selina would have to free Dr. Burton, he was one of the most important Doctors at the facility, just as important as Dr. Young was.

"Well if you give me a kiss Doctor, I might consider freeing you, what you don't like me?" Ivy said placing her hands all over Dr. Burton drawing him in with her pheromone control

"I mustn't, your my patient Ivy and I'm your Doctor, that would violate the Doctor Patient confidentiality rule" Dr. Burton said

"There's no one around but you and I. Its just the two us, you and I" Ivy said whispering the last part sweetly in his ear

"no Ivy, stop" Dr. Burton said

Ivy leaned in closer to Dr. Burton licked her lips and was just about give him a kiss on his lips when Selina cracked her whip and wrapped it around his legs pulling him away from her at the last second, Selina had saved the Doctor for now, and she could see the anger in Ivy's eyes she spoke to Dr. Burton.

"There's a reason that she is called Poison, Doctor if I hadn't saved you at the last second her kiss would have killed you, she releases venom from her lips that is one of her abilities, so stay here out of sight, I'll be back"

"Who are you pretty Cat lady, thank you" Dr. Burton said

"Catwoman, I'm a friend of Batman's, well more then just his friend" Selina said walking up to Ivy

"Selina, I should have known, you have a lot of nerve coming here Catwoman" Ivy said angrily

"Nice to see you too Ivy what you don't want to kiss me? Are you not into girls, cause I was hoping for some girl on girl action, oh well" Selina said

"Funny Selina" Ivy said

"I try, now where's Joker and what is his plan" Selina said

"I don't know I don't like the way that pale creep looks at me, and I haven't seen him in a few hours" Ivy said

"Harley hasn't contacted you either?" Selina asked

"No I haven't seen her either" Ivy said

"Too bad, so why torture the poor Doctor Ivy?" Selina said

"I have my reasons Selina, none of your concern" Ivy said

Just then Selina felt a shocking sensation, one of Ivy's thugs tazered her until she collapsed to the ground as she was fading from conciseness she heard Ivy say

"Take her away take her to our special guest, how he hates when people are late"

Then Selina was out cold, she was so close to getting answers too, Damn it...

Back at the penitentiary Batman had grappled up to the ceiling to over hear the conversation between Mr. Freeze and Joker.

"Where is my wife Clown, where have they taken her" Freeze said to Joker

"Heard from Doc. Young that they moved her to the Medical Building for observations then doc Young said that you aren't to go anywhere near her, your relationship is borderline obsession, and they say that I'm the crazy one, hahahahaha" Joker said

"Stow it Clown, I demand to see Nora! Now!" Freeze said angirily

"I'm telling you not to go to the Medical Building seriously man there's something weird going on man, Doc Young had to hightail it to her office, now what do you think spooked the poor doctor so." Joker said

As much as Batman wanted to end things with Joker, he had to be smart about this his chances of surviving a battle with both Mr. Freeze and the Joker were minimal at best then he said silently

"The Medical Building? Something fishy is going on, I better check this out, The Doc's maybe in trouble" Batman said leaving the room unnoticed.

Dr. Young was really nervous she locked her office door and turned off the lights and hid. Victor Zaaz was stalking her, and that scared her half to death, he was really nuts, no amount of medicine could cure him.

In the Gardens

Dr. Burton saw this opportunity to escape he had to get to Dr. Young, these inmates where out of control, what was that all about with Ivy, it was almost as if he was in love but he was married and had children, the effects of her toxins wearing off, he saw those love struck thugs drag off that pretty Cat Lady, he didn't understand any of this, He was grateful to her for saving his life and if he could he would thank her.

Slade and company woke up in a pitch black room he hated being tricked he'd make Penguin pay, Harley was in the corner upside down, Frost landed on Shark, Deadshot and Recon woke up on either side of Slade, then Harley said

"Owww, I landed on my head but that's ok, I hit my head plenty"

"That explains a lot" Slade said whipping off his pants "Somebody help her out will you"

Deadshot walked over and helped Harley to get to her feet

"Thanks" Harley said winking

"No problem" Deadshot as they rejoined the group that had gathered in the center of the room

"Hey Sharky, thanks for breaking my fall" Frost said getting up and off of Shark

"Nah no problem, it was nothing" Shark responded

Nobody said anything for a moment and in a instance out of nowhere a booming voice spat out a stupid rhythm:

"Born on a Monday...Christened on Tuesday..Married on Wednesday, took ill on Thursday..got worse on Friday, died on a Saturday, Buried on Sunday..." then the voice stopped for a minute and then this gigantic Zombie appeared out of the darkness and then he said as he took a swing at the team

"That is the Tale of Solomon Grundy"

Slade dodged the onslaught of blows from Grundy and he thought to himself great how could this get any worse

Then they heard Penguin laughing from above and an intercom clicked on and he said

"Better watch yourselves with that one, he can be rather mean,nygahahhahh"

"Watch your Arses, Task force" Penguin continued

Harley was so scared that she couldn't move she fell to the ground and started to shake, she had never been more scared, not even the first time that she had her period. Frost went to console her, while the guys confronted Grundy one after another they attacked but they were getting no where fast. Grundy proceeded to grab Recon and tossed him around like a rag doll, and then ripped him clean in two, a brutal end for poor Recon. Grundy then tossed Recon's two halves aside and lunged at Slade again. Slade dodging every attack, this was going nowhere if they meant to stop Grundy then they'd have to work together there was no other way, as much as the thought bugged Slade. Shark lunged at Grundy and bit down on the Zombie's neck but Grundy grabbed him and threw him hard against the wall he was knocked out cold. Slade and Deadshot nodded at one another and then Slade said

"Here's the plan Deadshot you circle around him and start firing and I'll do the same from the other side, he has to have a weakness"

"Understood" Deadshot responded

Then in a fury of bullets both Deadshot and Slade continued to barrage Grundy and like in a film by John Woo they exchanged shot for shot in slow motion and with this living corpse, one of the shots had exposed a weak spot in Grundy's chest, now if Slade could just get close enough he could deliver the final blow, but in order to do so he'd need a distraction from Deadshot, He shouted

"Deadshot get his attention Keep firing I see a weakness"

"Got you Boss" Deadshot said firing at Grundy providing Slade the opportunity he would need to get in close enough to plant a grenade.

As Deadshot continued to fire and distracted Grundy Slade Jumped on him unclipped the pin of the grenade and tossed into the small opening on Grundy and he jumped back off, Deadshot jumped away as well, then Kaboom, the grenade had blown up inside of Grundy, he hit the ground hard shaking it as he collapsed he wasn't moving and wasn't going to be anytime soon either, they did it Grundy was down and now Penguin had to pay, but they were trapped how would they get up there?

"Nice shooting Tex" Slade said to Deadshot

"Same to you Slade" Deadshot responded

Recon was dead and Shark unconscious, Harley was still shaking and whimpering a little. Then Slade heard Penguin again

"That's not suppose to happen, oye you cheated Slade, this isn't over"

"I've told you before Cobblepot that I don't fight fair" Slade said

"Slade, I can fly up there and then lower a rope or something" Frost said

"You can fly?" Slade asked

"Yeah, like this" Frost said and sure enough she was in the air heading to the trap door, it was sealed shut but she had a plan, she shot ice at the door freezing it and then proceeded to smash through it the door and ice shattered in a flurry of ice and wood, and she was now face to face with Penguin and rather pissed off at him

"You're going to release them or I'll kill you here and now, understand" Frost said her eyes glowing with intensity and hatred

"A rope or ladder right now!" Frost screamed she was scary when she was angry

"He...re..re, take it, please don't kill me? Please I beg of you" Penguin said

"Hope that Slade feels differently" Frost responded

"Catch Slade honey" Frost said as she tossed down the rope so the others could get out

"Nice job Frost" Slade said climbing out, Deadshot followed then Harley, and lastly Shark who regained conciseness

"Pengie that was a dirty trick, I'll make sure to tell Mr. J and you'll be sorry, I don't like you anymore" Harley said sticking her tongue out at at Penguin

"Sorry you feel that way love" Penguin responded lighting up a cigar

"Now where is Joker?" Slade demanded slamming his hands down on the desk in angry

"Poison Ivy should know, try the gardens, Ivy's there" Penguin said

"Explosives, NOW,"Slade demanded slamming his hands down again

"Sur..sure, here you go" Penguin said handing the explosives to Slade who tucked them in his belt and motioned for the team to follow, as they were leaving Deadshot pulled out his gun and blew up Penguin's cigar as with his hand that he was using to take it out, Penguin screamed in pain. He would live but wouldn't be able to use that hand ever again.

"Bingo!" Deashot said as he followed the others

"Waller this is Slade, we have the explosives and there was a bit of a snag with the Penguin, but we're moving on" Slade said into his intercom

"Excellent job team, you're making excellent progress, get anymore leads on Joker's plan yet?" Waller responded

"Heading to Ivy's place in the gardens that is where Penguin said we'd get or next lead" Slade said

"Get on with it Task force, over and out" Waller said

"Geez not one for conversation I suppose, well beggers can't be choosers I guess" Slade said

"Wait what about Recon? Are we just going to shrug it off like it was nothing?" Harley said

"I know that this sounds harsh but we're leaving him, we have to move on, this is war "Slade

said

"Ouch, that's cold Slade, Frosty?" Harley said looking to her friend

"Well, it can't be helped, hope Ivy's more cooperative then Penguin was" Frost asked looking back to Harley

"yeah Ivy will, she's a hell-uva nice person, that goes double if your a guy, but that's just her personality or her abilities" Harley said giggling

"Whatever, let's just keep going, where almost there, I see the gardens already" Slade said leading the group to the garden steps.

Batman didn't understand why Joker was so scared of the Medical Building everything seemed to be in order here, except they was a weirdness in the air and it smelled terrible to boot. As he walked through the lobby he noticed that smell getting worse and his skin got paler then Joker's when he realized what was causing that horrible smell. Batman was looking at a bunch of dead bodies most of which looked like the staff and they seemed to have been dead for hours, he noticed the bodies of Dr. Chen, Dr. Young, Dr. Burton, and Homie the Clown, and then his heart felt heavy as he saw another body right in the center of the rest and he recognized whose it belonged to, it was Selina's. He was too late, he had lost the one woman that he had ever truly loved, and it was all his fault if he hadn't wasted his time tracking Joker down in the penitentiary he could have saved her, this was like when he lost his parents he was defenseless. But how'd this even happen they looked like they were massacred who did this and for what purpose. He got closer to Selina's body tears running down his cheeks and he spoke

"Oh Selina, NO, SELINA, I failed you, I don't deserve to be a hero, I'm nothing without you, I.. I should have tried to save you, why didn't I save you instead of going after Joker, my selfishness got you killed, Just like with my parents, I'm so useless" Batman said

He held her body close to him and rocked her back and forth gently in his arms and cried then he heard a familiar voice, one he knew all to well

"Are those Tears for Fears, I see on your face, Batman?" The voice said

"Crane, what is all this why kill the Doctors to what purpose, and my Selina too" Batman said

"They were a necessary loss but it useless to try and stop me now, I have you right where I want you"Scarecrow responded and then said

"Welcome Batman to my Mad World, you are powerless to stop me" Crane laughed

"You are right Batman you failed everyone, you couldn't protect your little girlfriend, your Parents or the poor Doctors as well, your a disgrace to the wear Cape and Cowl, Bruce Wayne, give up and go back to being a nobody, hahahahhahha" Crane said

"Show yourself Crane! We end this now!" Batman said

Now Batman was mad, and realized that he was under the affect of Crane's fear gas, the room was spinning uncontrollable he grabbed his head and fell to the ground and screamed, "get out of my head Crane"

"No, I have you now Batman" Crane said

"You coward Crane, show yourself and fight me like a man" Batman said

Batman looked around again and the body wasn't Selina's but a Nurses, and the other body's were thugs and some of the Medical staff,so it wasn't Selina after all, this was just Scarecrow using his mind tricks. If Selina wasn't dead then where was she, maybe she was still in Garden with Ivy, but where did Crane go?

"Damn, he fooled me, but I won't get fooled again" Batman said

Batman felt a slight stinging sensation in his back like that of a cattle prod, he fell to the ground and before he passed out he heard two voices one was Crane and the other Joker's.

"Take Batman to our special guest in the Gardens, he doesn't like when people are late, hahahahhahahahha" Joker said

"Is it time to proceed in the Alan Parson's Project?" Crane said

"Yes Crane go ahead, let's make sure that our guest keeps Batman busy I have a wedding to attend to, mine,hahahhahaha, I'm sure that Harley is with Ivy by now, I'm going to go see, one more thing Crane make sure that Freeze doesn't get to his wife, have you moved her yet?" Joker said

"Not yet, but if you demand it Joker it will be done" Crane said

"Excellent, I trust you'll not fail me Crane? You know how I don't tolerate failure" Joker said walking away laughing all the way.

Harley was getting excited every step in the Garden was one step closer to Ivy, she hadn't see Ivy in a long time. There in front of the group stood the entrance to Ivy's lair and sitting with her legs crossed on a Venus fly trap was none other then Ivy. Harley couldn't control herself anymore and ran up to her friend and gave her a huge hug.

"Hiya Red, you miss me?" Harley said

"Oh Harley, it's been forever" Ivy said hugging Harley back

Then out of nowhere Harley gave Ivy a big kiss right on her lips, she wiggled her tongue around inside of Ivy's mouth, Ivy didn't resist she just kissed back doing the same thing to Harley.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday" Slade said

"Damn straight that's fucking hot" Shark said

"Totally" Frost agreed she was getting wet watching the other girls making out

"yeah it is" Deadshot agreed

"Looks like our little show is making our friends horny Harley" Ivy said

"Sure is Ivy, by the way doll, where is my snickerdoodle, you know Mr.J?" Harley said

"Not sure, Harley I saw him a little while ago, he was in the Intensive Treatment ward in a session with Professor Strange, Strange's command center is located within the Intensive Treatment ward" Ivy said

"That's where we first met Mr. J and I, ah memories" Harley said nestling her head into Ivy's shoulder

"Professor Strange, he must be the one pulling the strings here" Slade said

"Indeed, Joker is working with Strange but why I can not say, if you want answers head to Intensive Treatment, also I overheard Joker saying something about a stupidly titled Plan to poison all of Gotham called Alan Parson's Project, I believe he plans on having Scarecrow dump his fear gas into the waterways under the Intensive Treatment ward there is a way back into the sewers from the main elevator shafts, I should warn you all, that Intensive Treatment is locked down by Heavy Guard and if you make it to the sewers watch out I hear that Crocodiles have been seen in that area, large Crocodiles." Ivy said

"Great that's just what I wanted to hear" Shark said nervously

"Well, I'm staying here with Ivy so this is where I leave you, it's up to you now Slade, and Frosty I'd like to be your friend so come back alive ok" Harley said

"Ok yeah I'd like to be your friend too Harley, so I promise" Frost responded

"Whatever, then off we go, thanks Ivy" Slade said

"No problem cutie, no get out I need some quality time with Harley here" Ivy said looking at Harley

"Oh Ivy" Harley said blushing a little as Ivy licked her cheek

"Oh we don't get to see the show, bummer" Shark said disappointed

"Sorry private show" Harley said motioning the team to leave she was really horny

"Ok" Slade said the rest of the team followed and then Ivy said

"Make sure to shut that door got it, no more surprises tonight"

"OK" Deadshot said as he closed the door behind them

Slade put his hand to his earpiece to contact Agent Waller

"Waller, it's Slade, we just learned the Joker's plan thanks to Ivy, Joker is having Scarecrow dump his fear gas into the water ways below Gotham, he intents to poison Gotham, we're checking it out, it could be a trap, this Hugo Strange guy is supposedly in the Intensive Treatment ward under heavy guard, it won't be easy but we're going for it." Slade said

"Yes, check it out, then report back" Waller said

"Will do, and Quinn betrayed us she's with Ivy, I thought she may do that, she should never have been trusted" Slade said

"No big loss, hurry to Intensive Treatment" Waller said

"Understood, alright team time for some real action" Slade said smiling under his mask

End of Chapter Two Chapter Three coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

One Night in the Crazy House:

The Rise of the Suicide Squad

A Batman the Dark Knight Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Batman or and characters mentioned in the fic, DC Comics and Warner Bros. Does

Chapter Three- Keep your friends close and your enemies closer

Batman's head hurt and the room was spinning and he still felt the shocking sensation from that cattle prod that Joker got him with. Batman looked around the room he was in the Gardens sitting at a table and sitting across from him was Selina, she wearing a strange outfit, she was wearing a dress that was blue and white, and she had on a blonde wig that covered up her naturally dark hair, this was very odd indeed, who had changed her clothes and why, and then he heard a voice from across the table it was a calm voice if not a little odd, the voice began to speak:

"Ah, Batman your awake, that is just wonderful, Alice is here and so won't you have some Tea? it's special Tea, my special Tea, my special-ilty, hehehehehehheh"

"What are you talking about? And who is Alice?" Batman said he looked at Selina again and she just shrugged not saying a word but smiled sweetly at him.

Then he heard the voice again and now he saw who it belonged to, it was a short little man in a green suit wearing a big Hat, way too big for him, there also was playing card in the brine of the hat, he had a wicked smile, it turned Batman's stomach, he wanted to throw up but found composer and listened to that little guy.

"Look across from you Batman, right there the woman sitting there is Alice and you are in my Wonderland, I'm called the Mad Hatter and oh what fun we shall have, Batman, hehehehehehe" the voice said

"My name is Selina not Alice, you little freak, don't listen to him Batman, we have to find a way to get free" Selina said

"Right, this is just too weird" Batman said struggling to free himself from the binds on his wrists, whoever was behind this was one twisted fuck, Batman was not pleased but Selina really did look cute in that little dress, and that whole dress thing really wasn't Selina, he never saw her in a dress before, and maybe this would start something new and maybe she'd keep that dress after this was all over and they could cosplay, Batman laughed silently.

Selina was also struggling to free herself just like Bruce was, these binds were really tight.

"Why struggle Batman, it's useless to resist, resistance is futile, heheheheh, we are to play for a while Joker doesn't want any company that is why he asked me to show you what a good time could be, I believe that you don't know what a good time is Batman, Alice have you ever had a good time?" Hatter said looking at Selina

"Shove it up your ass, you nut, and again stop calling me that name, my name is Selina got it, Selina, S..El...INA!" Catwoman said angrily

"Wow your a feisty one aren't you, please have some tea, it's really delicious, not thirsty would you prefer a saucer of Milk then?" Hatter said

"No thanks, not thirsty I don't drink Poison, don't drink any Batman he means to poison us, he must be working for Joker" Selina said

"I know I figured that out as soon as he said it was special Tea, his special-ilty" Batman said

"No, no Batman, you can't leave we've only just began, so enjoy, you to Catwoman, it's getting cold and Tea is best served warm after all" Hatter responded

"When I get free I'm going to scratch your eyes out with my claws and then Batman will beat you senseless" Selina said

Hatter went silent for a moment, and nobody spoke, they just sat there in silence, Batman and Catwoman exchanging worried looks, this night was going to be a long one, but at least they were together again.

Back in Ivy's lair

Harley and Ivy had both taken off all their clothes and where completely naked. Harley and Ivy were kissing each other all over and their breasts pressed gently together, Harley continued to lick Ivy from head to toe and Ivy reciprocated. Their passion heating up, now Harley moved down to Ivy's vagina and started to pleasure her with her tongue, Ivy moaned in ecstasy, Ivy hadn't been touched in a long time this was heavenly, Harley was tending to Ivy's garden and Ivy enjoyed it. Now it was Harley's turn to feel pleasure Ivy's tongue was long and it felt great, Harley moaned like a wilder-beast. Harley nibbled on Ivy's earlobe and Ivy screamed out with pleasure.

Now the girls faced each other and pressed their vagina's together in a scissoring motion they proceeded to grind on each other and moaned from the pleasure, Ivy was sucking on Harley's breasts like a baby gently caressing her nipples with her tongue, Harley did the same to Ivy. At this point Joker had slipped into the room from a side entrance, he didn't say anything just enjoyed the show, He always wanted to see some girl on girl action, like any normal guy.

Harley and Ivy had both cum and where tired from all the pleasure they just laid there on the Venus fly trap still completely nude they just held each other, Joker waited for the opportune moment to say something he knew Ivy would be pissed that he had seen her naked but she'd get over it eventually.

"AHEM, ladies sorry to interrupt this very sentimental moment but Harley I've missed you terribly and have a present for you" Joker said

"Joker, why are you in my liar and haven't you ever heard of knocking, how rude" Ivy said placing her hands over her exposed breasts, she was embarrassed alright.

Harley was so excited to see Joker that she pushed off from Ivy and ran over to Joker giving him a huge hug her naked body pressing against his purple suit he had a huge grin on his face, he was still eyeing the naked Ivy from where he was standing. Ivy's eyes were red with hatred she covered up mostly with the Venus fly trap plant almost like a blanket.

"Oh puddin, I've missed you too, this has been a crazy night for sure, and so what is the present hon?" Harley said

"Here,I want you to put this on" Joker said handing Harley a beautiful Wedding dress, Harley was overwhelmed with joy that she nearly fell over, but Joker caught her.

"Wow puddin you mean...is this what I think it is?" Harley asked

"Indeed cupcake, tonight at the Chapel in the mansion, one hour, then we will be man and wife, I've arranged for a special guest to be our preacher, and we need not worry about the Bat interfering the Hatter has him occupied giving us the edge and our other friends Slade and company will not make it through the Intensive Treatment ward, Strange has it locked down tight, beside they are in for a surprise when they get there, hahahahaha" Joker said

"Yay, I'm so excited that I just can't hide it, I'm about to lose control and I think I like it, puddin, oh what about Ivy?" Harley said

"Yes, Ivy dear I haven't forgotten about you, this is for you" Joker said throwing a purple dress to Ivy, she caught it

"Thanks Joker, I don't quite understand but I'll wear this, though Purple isn't really my color I think it's more of yours, I like Red, but it's fine" Ivy said

"It's reversible, it's Red in the inside so just wear it inside out if you prefer, you're the maid of Honor, this is Harley's big night after all" Joker said

"Really, I'm glad you thought of me Harley" Ivy said looking at her best friend

"No problem Ivy, Well we should really start getting ready then, one hour right" Harley said holding the dress close to her naked body

"Harley where's Cherry? Wasn't she with you?" Joker asked

"Who is Cherry?" Ivy asked

"Our daughter, Ivy, and she's safe with Friends in Keystone city puddin" Harley responded

"Who do you know in Keystone?" Joker asked

"Canary of course, she's been watching Cherry for us" Harley said

"Then after the ceremony go to her dear, stay with her it will be too dangerous here for you and her, trust me darling and when the time is right I will find you" Joker said

Wow, Ivy was shocked at the news that Joker and Harley had a kid, that came as more of a surprise then the fact that they were getting married, Ivy always knew that Harley would someday marry Joker, but she never expected them to have a kid together, she would ask Harley about it later to get more details.

"certainly puddin, Wow Mrs. J, Mrs. Joker, Mrs. Harley Joker, Mrs. Harley Quinn Joker, now that one I like, has a certain ring to it doesn't snickerdoodle" Harley said swinging the dress around she was still completely naked Joker couldn't hide that shit eating grin that formed on his as he was still eyeing Ivy she too hadn't put anything on, but now the Venus fly trap covered up most of her but Joker could see he curves and he enjoyed it

"Certainly does, now I better talk with our guest so he doesn't try to back out at the last minute, I will be waiting for you at the Chapel" Joker said

"Yup we're going to the Chapel and we're going to get married, wow this is so awesome isn't it Ivy?" Harley said

"Sure is, I'm happy for you Harley" Ivy said putting the dress on the red side up Joker was right for a change it was a reversible dress

"Excellent, now I must go, see you really soon honey" Joker said kissing Harley and then leaving the girls to get ready he had business to do.

At the house of Commissioner Gordon back in Gotham, his only daughter Barbara the former Batgirl wheeled her wheelchair to the window to look out at the night sky, her heart was heavy with worry her boyfriend Tim Drake hadn't come by to see her yet tonight, he normally did when he made his rounds. He is the current Robin, Dick or Nightwing was the first and the second Robin Jason Todd, well that was a sad story, and Barb didn't want to remember it. She had been trying to reach out to Bruce but he wasn't answering his intercom,so she decided to try Alfred at Wayne Manor to try to get an understanding of why Batman wasn't responding she hoped that he wasn't in serious trouble, but knowing Bruce she was certain that he was.

Alfred answered the phone at Wayne Manor, it was Barbara she sounded really worried

"Hello, Wayne Manor this is Alfred, how may I help you?" Alfred said

"Alfred, hi it's Barb Gordon, I'm having trouble reaching Bruce, Tim is missing and I'm really worried" Barb said

"Master Bruce and ms Kyle are at the old Arkham Asylum, trying to stop Joker, he is probably just too busy however if you'd like, Master Dick is here he can help" Alfred said

"Hold on a minute Barb I'll get him" Alfred said putting the phone down There was silence then she heard the familiar sound of her ex on the line

"Barb, is that you Barb, god it's good to hear from you what seems to be the trouble" Dick said

"Yes it is, Dick good to hear your voice too, it's been awhile, sorry this isn't a social call, but I'm really worried about Tim, he went out tracking a lead on Bane, but he hasn't come by yet or tried to contact me, And Bruce won't answer his intercom either, Alfred said he was at Arkham? What is going on here?" Barb said

"Something is defiantly wrong it's not like Bruce to ignore his intercom maybe it's busted, as for Tim, I'll look for him, then I'm going to Arkham to help Bruce, why is Bane in Gotham I thought he was in Arkham with the rest of the crazies, there must be something that we're missing here, I will find these answers, but first off I will find Tim, I promise" Dick said

Damn rookie, Nightwing thought to himself

"I knew I could count on you, Dick thanks" Barb said

"No problem at all, Barb, by the way where was Tim last seen?" Dick said

"My father is still on latest lead he saw Tim in west Distract or old Gotham by the subway transit system" Barb said

"West Gotham? Then he could be anywhere, I'll see if I can find your dad and ask him and then I'll go from there" Dick said

"Your too sweet Dick, I really appreciate this I do" Barb said

"I understand well I better start looking for Tim" Dick said hanging up the phone he kissed Star and borrowed one of Bruce's motorcycles' he headed into Gotham to help out his friend

One hour passed and at the Chapel in the old Mansion Harley was walking down the aisle in that beautiful wedding dress that Joker gave her, he was there in a Purple tuxedo it looked cute on him his face had that big smile that she loved so much, her own face makeup matching his she had a big smile on her face as will, she was getting married, tonight was her night and the Bat was nowhere to be seen this was perfect.

Harley met Joker at the Altar, Ivy standing next to her on her right Joker on the left everyone was here but her sweet Cherry, but she'd see her soon enough.

The preacher began the ceremony

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to bare witness the union of Jack White and Harleen Quinzel, there are many kinds of love.."

"Wait a second who is getting married to whom, do it right, so sorry Harley dear" Joker butted in

"Sorry I mean the union of Joker and Harley, and if there is any reason that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace" The preacher said

"Continuing on rgghrgg, sorry now the exchanging of vows" The preacher continued

"Harley, from the moment I first met you I was madly in love and I promise to as long as we both live that I will cease all beatings, and only beat you up with my undying love" Joker said holding her hands she blushed a little

"Mr. J I promise to never be with anyone other than you, you, and our little daughter Cherry, you all I ever need or want, I love you more than words can say" Harley said

"Now you can kiss...kiss..you may kiss the Bride, sorry I have to go, I know pronounce you man and and wife" the preachers appearance was starting to change he ran off

"Is he going to be ok?" Ivy asked Joker

"He just needs a few minutes to gain composer, he does take on many appearances after all, hahahahahaha" Joker said

"Really" Ivy said puzzled

"anyway this was wonderful Mr. J, it was just as I imagined it, now I need to get our little angel Cherry and then we will be able to live happily ever after" Harley said

"Yes and I should make sure that our friend is ok he did run off rather quickly" Joker said

Harley and Ivy looked at each other then back at Joker who left to find the preacher, he sure was acting weird, Harley hugged Ivy again and kissed her and with her tongue wiggled it around in her mouth Ivy did it as well they where playing with their tongues then Harley asked Ivy a question, Ivy had to think about the answer then respond

"Ivy I know your the mistress of seduction and all, which is super hot but have you ever really loved somebody, honey I mean like how I love Mr. J and Batman loves that Cat Bitch, who does Ivy have?" Harley asked

"Harley, if there was ever one man that I ever truly loved, it would be Bane, I don't have to seduce him, wonder where in this crazy house he is?" Ivy responded sniffing Harley's bouquet of flowers they smelled wonderful.

"Aww Ivy likes the bruiting type, huh" Harley said winking

"I really do, don't I" Ivy said blushing a little

In the next room Joker had found the preacher but something was wrong he wasn't a man anymore he was completely covered in clay, he grew to be almost ten feet tall and he was looking right at Joker, now Joker was getting scared, "this wasn't part of the deal Karlo " Joker said

"Out of the way Joker, rgghghghg, I don't want to hurt you or the girls in next room, my medication, give it to me, NOW" Clayface shouted

"Medication? What are you babbling about Karlo, I haven't been on any meds in a long time and you don't need meds either, your free now Karlo do as you will" Joker said

"very well Joker, I shall" Clayface said jumping out the window and running away, what became of Clayface after that well some say he is still acting. He has changed his appearance so many time that now he is considered one of worlds hottest stars, his name Johnny Depp.

"That was very odd indeed, oh well time to find Crane I suppose, we have to go into the final phases of the Alan Parson's Project, hahahahahahahhhaaah" Joker said.

At the same time back in the Gardens, Batman had finally got free from the binds, he was going to lunge at Hatter, but Selina had beat him to it she too got free and then she made good on her promise, she proceeded to scratch the Hatter repeatedly he screamed in pain, Selina had scratched him so much that she had blinded him, then she backed off, It was Batman's turn to attack now, Batman grabbed Hatter and started to pound his face into the table repeatably it was a rather brutal scene, Hatter had never felt such pain, he would have passed out had Batman not eased up a little, he had Hatter by the collar of his shirt and demanded some answers.

"Talk Hatter, I know that you work for Joker, now where is he, WHERE IS HE!" Batman shouted

"I don't know alright, he wouldn't say, this way that way, up is down and down is up, left is right and right is left" Hatter said winching in pain

"This isn't a joke I need to know what is really going on here so spill it Hatter" Batman said

"I'm not joking I don't know honestly I'm just a subordinate maybe Penguin knows, he's in the old Mansion, doubt he'd just give up the answers though, you know him all too well now don't you Batman" Hatter said finally passing out from Batman's onslaught

"Penguin? what does Cobblepot know, I thought that he didn't like Joker" Batman said to Selina

"I can persuade him, I'm a woman after all and you know how he is with woman" Selina responded

"Ok, maybe Freeze knows, I had overheard a conversation between Joker and Freeze earlier something about Joker having Freeze's wife? A lot of this makes very little sense and now this odd little dwarf" Batman said picking up the Hatter's hat it weighted a ton, how the hell was that little guy able to wear this thing it must have been a metric ton. Who was the mad Hatter really, that would be a question that Bruce would answer later right now he had to move on.

Selina had that feeling of unease again, she took off the stupid wig but was still in her Alice dress, where were her normal clothes? That little Hatter guy was bizarre he talked kind of like Riddler, where was Riddler? Funny that he hadn't appeared yet but she knew that they would cross paths again sooner or later. She had to get her leather outfit back she hated dresses they didn't suit her, she had always been the tomboyish type ever since she could remember hell she never even played with dolls, but that was because she had grown up alone on the streets and was an orphan much like Bruce but unlike Bruce she never knew either of her parents, Joker was right about that.

Joker? What was that weasel up to now, she could tell that Bruce was thinking of a way to find him and then it occurred to her, she knew the hatred that Bruce felt towards Joker, that much was obvious but this deep seeded hatred would drive Batman insane, she had to think of a way to get his mind off of Joker at least for the time being, she didn't want to split up again, not just yet, then she got an idea in her head and smiled and then she spoke

"Bruce honey, seeing as though this might be our last night alive, I want to ask you to do a favor for me"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Bruce said staring at Selina who started to undress right there and in front of him until she was completely naked.

"Make love to me? Right here and now, please Bruce for old time sake" Selina said grabbing his hands and placing them on her naked breasts. Bruce gently groped his beloved Selina they have had sex before but for some reason this time was different, he didn't understand what it was he just continued to feel her up. Maybe like Selina thought this was their last night alive and she was right to feel that way this place was defiantly evil but at least they had each other. She placed his hand in her mouth and kissed it with her tongue then she placed those same fingers in her pussy and guided him back and forth until she couldn't take any more. Then Selina unbuttoned his pants pulled out his dick and placed it gently in her mouth and began to suck on it her tongue was rough against his manhood, but he enjoyed it none the less, she stared up at him from her position on the ground he was about to cum, but found a way to control it. Then Selina grabbed his penis again and placed it in her vagina and proceeded to move up and down on it. They moaned with pleasure he was still groping her breasts and she never knew such pleasures existed, Batman continued to thrust his cock lovingly in her Vagina it was warm and a few hours later she was about to cum as she was sure Bruce was, and then she said panting

"It's alright if you want to cum inside Brucie, in fact I want you to, hmmm, please I want to have your children"

"Ok here's goes, ugrghghgh" Bruce said releasing a ton of sperm into Selina again she moaned with pleasure and gently bite her lip. She was in ecstasy that was the best sex that they have ever had.

Bruce and Selina just lied there for a little while holding each other passionately, they were resting under the statue of his parents and he hadn't realized it until he looked up and his parents where smiling back at him.

"Bruce I was serious when I said that I want to have your children, and hopefully I will" Selina said

"I know, I want you too as well, I love you Selina" Bruce responded

"I love you too Bruce" Selina said giving him a kiss on his lips he kissed her back

From the monitor room in the guard station Edward Nigma or the Riddler had witnessed that little sex act, he admired Catwoman's figure and her naked body she was a knockout alright, damn lucky Batman, Riddler has never known true love but he devised a way to exploit it and then he noticed a certain strike team lead by Slade Wilson, what where they doing on Arkham?, who sent them? And why are they heading for Intensive Treatment?, Riddler had to stop them from getting to Strange it would be game over if they captured Strange or stopped Crane from poisoning Gotham, he'd put his reputation on the line then he remembered that he could patch into anybodies communication devices he was a technical genius after all he'd get in contact with Slade and send them into the trap but first he had to get them inside the building, where surly they would encounter a being of brute force waiting to ambush them if they make it to his liar, Riddler laughed to himself and then said " I love being a freaking genius."

He also saw Victor Zsaaz in the Medical building what was that lunatic up to now, it had only been mere hours since he broke out of the penitentiary and began his sick obsession with stalking poor Doctor Young. This he could use also to his advantage all of these other inmates where just making it too easy for him. Riddler would have Batman stop Zsaaz while he sent the Strike team into the trap they would never make it out of the sewers where Crane was preparing the final stage of that lame project that Joker came up with, the Alan Parson's Project what a stupid title, of course Joker said it was named after Doctor Parsons, but the truth was the Alan Parson's Project was a progressive Rock Band from the 1980's sometimes Joker was dumber then he lead on. Riddler would be the one who saved the day through the cover of darkness, sort of how the Bat does it.

Joker was distracted with his stupid wedding and didn't want anybody to disturb him, but man did Ivy ever look good in her red dress, she was like a Christmas present that he wanted to unwrap, Ivy would never let him near her though same goes for Joker. The only one that Ivy had ever cared for was Bane but he was no longer on Arkham he was the only one to ever escape and no doubt that he was rampaging through Gotham. As Riddler sat there twirling around his cane his legs up on console and a smirk on his face he said to himself "Who to mess with first? So many possibilities so little time, The Bat or perhaps the Strike team."

Riddler had to keep Strange out of harms way because not only was Riddler under contract with Strange but Riddler aimed to screw over Strange when the time came, that Strange was weird dude and that was unnerving to Nigma. Then it occurred to him he's contact Batman and have him go after Zsaaz and he'd also contact Slade tell them there was a hidden entrance that led to the back of Intensive Treatment and then they'd be trapped like Rats, this was perfect, Nigma laughed.

Slade and the three reminding members of the task force where outside of the Intensive Treatment building in the Northern section of Arkham Island they were hiding in the bushes under the guard towers, they had a clear view of the main entrance and there where guards just like Ivy had said she was as pretty as she was smart, if he ever had the chance he'd thank her again, then his intercom which he wore as an earpiece under his mask began to beep it must be Waller wanting a status update, he responded

"This is Slade, go ahead agent Waller"

"What is your current position? Are you at the Intensive Treatment Building yet" Waller said

" Just outside of it under the guard towers there is no way in from the main entrance we'll have to find another route, there has to be more then one entrance into a building of this size, it is under heavy guard just like Ivy had said" Slade said

"Remain vigilant task force, everything is riding on this mission, you have to stop the Joker at all cost, find an alternate route and….." Waller said the communication failing

"Agent Waller, Agent Waller do you copy" Slade said pressing on his earpiece

Slade was getting nothing but static, then he heard something it was faint at first then it got louder there was some kind of odd music and then he heard a voice not Waller's a male voice, it seemed familiar to him, then the voice spoke to him

"Greetings Task Force this Edward Nigma the Riddler, I beat you have questions but remember it isn't you who needs answers it is I, we are going to play a little game, you can't say no" Riddler said

"Get on with it Nigma, what do you want?" Slade said

"Great ok so you need to get inside the Intensive Treatment but it's under Heavy Guard, so what are you to do, find an alternate route continue under the cover darkness, think about it Solid Snake what do you do" Riddler said

" Who the fuck is Solid Snake?" Slade asked

"This is a stealth mission and you're a government agent now so you are Solid Snake, what you've never played any video games Slade, what kind of a childhood did you have?" Riddler asked

"This is stupid Nigma you are just wasting my time, so get on with it, obviously you know something so spill it, and pray to god that I don't find you because I'll gut you like a pig if I do" Slade said

"Ouch your just like I figured so anyway I'll help but first a Riddle" Riddler said

"Fine go ahead" Slade said

"Excellent, ok so the first Riddle, you sit on me but you can't take me with you, what am I?" Riddler asked

"A Chair" Slade responded

"Exactly wow you answered that one quickly, ok a deal is a deal, now for the secret entrance, do you see that fenced area to the left of the main entrance looks like it leads to a cave right? It does just before you go inside the cave there is grate on the side of the building use it and then your inside, you'll be in the air ducts if your quite enough you won't bring any attention to yourselves once your inside go through those doors they lead to main elevator shafts, then you can take those down to the sewers but I warn you be quite as to not disturb any Crocodiles that may be down there, they don't like loud noises that is your hint for sneaking up on your objective, I know you plan on stopping Joker, best of luck task force I'll be in contact, and don't worry about Waller, your in good hands, that first one was easy the next one will be harder, good luck Slade" Riddler said

"Can we trust him?" Frost asked Slade placing her hand on his shoulder

"No but we really don't have much of a choice now do we, time to move guys" Slade said as he motioned for the team to follow him over to the fenced area next to the Building this was almost too easy, there was more going on here then Nigma lead Slade to believe, they could be walking into a trap.

Victor Zsaaz was walking around the Medical Building searching for Doctor Young, oh she was a special one alright, he's killed several people before but Doc Young would be the greatest kill that he ever had, oh how he wanted to kill, he needed to kill, he longed to kill, then he'd bang her beautiful corpse that is what he wanted, he giggled with excitement and said

"Doctor Young where are you? Doctor Young, I'm coming for you, heheheheheh"

Harley was wondering around Gotham she had to get back to her sweet little Cherry, she had gone back into the sewers under the Mansion the same way that she had gotten to Arkham, if she could just get to the city limits then she could find her way back to Canary's. She was still in her wedding dress but now it was tattered and torn but she didn't care she had to get to her daughter no matter what.

"Don't worry my sweet little Cherry your mother is coming to see you" Harley said

In Keystone city at the house of the Black Canary, sweet little Cherry Pie who had been sleeping soundly in the bedroom upstairs, suddenly awoke tears running down her cheeks making the clown makeup she wore run, she missed her mother terribly she cried out for Harley

"Mommy, Mommy I want my Mommy"

Canary ran upstairs to console the little girl, she understood that Cherry was just missing her parents, Canary never liked the Joker but Harley was a friend, and Cherry Pie was just so damn cute.

"Shhh, Cherry, it's going to be alright, I'm sure that your Mother is fine and maybe she's on her way back, Flash is out on patrol again so if he sees her he'll bring her back" Canary said holding Cherry close to her, her breasts gently touching against the little girls face, Cherry could hear Canary's heartbeat, she was a very pretty lady and a very nice one too, Cherry calmed down a little but was shaking, Canary just held the little girl for a few minutes.

"You know what Cherry I may just have some dolls that you can play with if you want, come with me sweetie, and we will look around for them, would you like that" Canary said

"ok, thank you miss Canary, that sounds fun" Cherry said

Cherry understood that Canary was just trying to find a way to get her mind off missing her mother, she was such a nice lady.

Batman and Catwoman where still naked in the Gardens under the statue of his parents, they where in a spooning position, Selina grabbed Bruce's hand again and kissed it then she draped it over her exposed breasts she didn't care about anything else just being here with Bruce was all she wanted then Batman's intercom beeped, it was under the Bat Cowl but when he spoke into it Selina recognized the voice on the other end all to well, even before he spoke, it was Riddler, what did he want?

"I have to say Batman, what an erotic display that was, so what kind of a Bat has sex with a Cat? The answer is...you Batman" Riddler said

"Nigma you little perv what is it that you want" Selina said into Batman's intercom

"Oh Catwoman, quite the pleasant view from where I am I can see it all, nice, now put the Bat on" Riddler said

"It's me, Nigma what is it you want, were busy here" Batman said

"Always bruiting ah Batman, how can Catwoman stand it? Anyway I thought that you may want know that poor Doctor Young in in great peril it appears our psychotic friend Zsaaz want to kill her, then make sweet love to her corpse, he is one twisted fuck now isn't he" Riddler said

"Zsaaz, that isn't good, where, Nigma, WHERE" Batman shouted

"I'll tell you, be first a little Riddle, tell me Batman what gets wetter as it dries, think about it Batman" Riddler said

"This is stupid Nigma" Batman said

"Psst it's a towel Bruce" Catwoman said

"Hey no helping that's cheating Catwoman" Riddler said angrily

"We answered your stupid Riddle so where is Doctor Young?" Batman said

"Fine I'll tell, where does she work Batman? she is a Doctor after all isn't she? A Doctor. That is your Hint" Riddler said

"The Medical Building" Batman said

"Exactly, better hurry...bye for now" Nigma said hanging up then he laughed slightly

Batman and Catwoman exchanged worried glances and then after sharing another long passionate kiss they got dressed and Batman said

"Selina I better go save Doctor Young, you go see Penguin and we will rendezvous later, here take this radio we can stay in contact with these I patched it into my Bat intercom, well see you later" Batman said

"Alright Bruce, see ya" Selina responded hoping that this wasn't going to be the last time that they ever saw each other.

Slade had made it into Intensive Treatment, Riddler was right they had gone in through the air ducts and now the team was standing in front of the elevators below was the entrance to the sewers, it smelled horrible worse than the sewers that Harley had lead them through earlier. Shark was getting nervous, perhaps he was afraid of what Riddler had told them, Frost tried to console him but he was too shaken up to speak. Slade led them through the entrance to the sewers and then after walking through another door they where in the sewers alright and the smell was amplified and a sign said Keep Out and Shark's skin went pale as he heard a loud booming voice

"Get out, GET OUT. This is my domain, if you don't leave then I'll peel the flesh from your bones"

"What was that you guys" Shark said nervously

Shark looked to Frost she shrugged and then gave him a wink, Deadshot said nothing and Slade just keep moving forward

Ahead in the distance Slade saw a bunch of canisters of fear gas they looked like drums and there was a ton of them too, Slade spoke to the others

"Must be the fear gas, I don't see Joker or Scarecrow, why are they just setting here unattended"

"Not sure" Frost said

Again no word from Deadshot he was really silent for some reason.

The team moved forward and then Shark screamed a giant Crocodile was standing there right in front of them protecting the canisters, that must be the guard.

"So you must be the welcoming committee, move it" Slade said

The Crocodile just stared at the task force drool running down his chest from his mouth he growled at them and then spoke in that same booming voice

"I said get out, get out, this is my liar, no one comes into Croc's liar and lives" Croc said

"No can do scaly, now move it I have to get to those canisters" Slade said

"Arggh, get out" Croc said lunging towards the team he was aiming for Frost and then Shark interfered, he wasn't going to let Frost get hurt not as long as he still had a breathe in his body.

Frost was so scared she wasn't able to move, in fact she couldn't

Croc continued his lunging he was almost upon Frost she could smell his fowl breathe it was as hideous as he was, Shark jumped in front of his beloved she was trembling in fear, he growled at the Crocodile

"I won't let you hurt her, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you get"

Croc didn't say anything he grabbed Shark and they fell into the water, Shark put up a fight but in the water he wasn't a match for Croc. Ironic given his name and all.

"Shark, Shark" Frost screamed

He didn't respond, he didn't even scream, there was no sign of either Croc or Shark, just a pool of blood on the surface, the team then knew that he didn't survive. Shark was dead and Croc left the others, he had his meal so he was satisfied. Frost screamed his name but it was already too late

"Shark, no Shark" Frost screamed tears running down her cheeks, She felt the hole in her heart growing Slade walked up to her and spoke in a gentle voice

"I'm Sorry Frost but we have to keep going we are so close" Slade said hugging her gently for a moment

"I know, the mission is almost over" Frost said hugging Slade back not wanting to let go she wasn't going to lose Slade as well

Deadshot just nodded and the three of them proceeded toward the canisters Slade readied the explosives he aimed to blow the canisters sky high and then the closer they got to the canisters the room started to spin Slade feel to the ground and grabbed his head Frost and Deadshot did the same they heard laughter and a voice that seemed to be everywhere at once.

"No, no,no Slade I can't have you ruining our plans now can I, you are in my world now, there is no escape it" Scarecrow said

"Damn it's Scarecrow" Slade said

"Yes it is, now what are you afraid of Deathstroke, there has to be something, now what could it be" Crane said

"I have no Fears" Slade said

"No you do, everybody has a fear of something" Crane said

Just like that Slade found himself in a house wearing normal clothes and Frost was there as well she too was wearing normal clothes, she was fixing breakfast, they were married? What was this all about it wasn't that he didn't like her but this wasn't like Slade then she spoke

"Morning honey, sleep well?"

"Sure, next to you who wouldn't" Slade responded

Then two kids came into the kitchen they hugged Slade, he was father? None of this made any sense this must be the affect of fear gas. What was Crane trying to prove with this stupid little fantasy.

"Your fear Slade is the fear of commitment, hahahahahahahaha, a typical male fear" Scarecrow said

"Shut the fuck up Crane, show yourself, your little fantasy ends here" Slade said

"Oh your no fun, I broke Batman's spirit why can't I do the same to you" Crane said

"Batman? No matter I will find you and kill you" Slade said

"Don't worry you'll all be dead soon enough" Crane said

Then they were back in the sewers again Slade stood up and helped Frost up, Deadshot had his gun readied that Scarecrow thing was too weird he'd be ready if Crane returned.

Frost stopped in her tracks she was thinking about something Slade spoke to her

"what is it Frost?"

"Slade I know it was all just Scarecrow, playing his mind games but I kind of liked that little fantasy it was sweet, want to make it a reality?" Frost said

"Not right now Frost, we have to finish this mission, then I suppose we could give it a try" Slade said he lifted his mask slightly and kissed her passionately

"Wow Slade I never thought that you'd say something like that" Frost responded shocked and a little embarrassed that kiss just now why'd he do that she thought then he spoke again

"Whatever, I'm going to blow that fear gas sky high, it is going to be one hell of a show" Slade said he readied the explosives then Crane spoke again

"No this is impossible"

"Game over Scarecrow, get ready for one big explosion" Slade said

Scarecrow lunged towards Slade to protect his fear gas when Croc jumped out of the water and grabbed Scarecrow dragging him into the water he couldn't face his own fears.

"That's Ironic, isn't it?" Frost said

"Finally, time to end this" Slade said placing the explosives on the ground when he felt someone holding a gun to the back of his head.

"Sorry Slade but I can't allow that, now get up, put you hands up and drop your weapons" Deadshot said

"Traitor, why do this and why now?" Slade said

"Fool I've been working with Strange and Joker this whole time, it was just a matter of time when you'd slip up, take them to Strange" Deadshot said

A group of armed guards appeared before the remaining members of the Suicide Squad, fighting was out of the question they were surrounded.

Frost just looked confused and looked to Slade, he just shrugged and then they were taken to the elevators, Joker had watched everything from the shadows and he said

"Now that's funny, Slade was tricked by the new Deadshot oh this was fun indeed, now without farther delay let the final phase of the Alan Parson's Project commence."

End of Chapter Three, Chapter Four coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

One Night in the Crazy House

The Rise of the Suicide Squad

A Batman the Dark Knight Fanfic

Disclaimer" I don't own rights to Batman or any characters mentioned in this fic, and this a fictional story

Chapter Four-The Truth Revealed

Nightwing met Commissioner Gordon on the roof of the G.C.P.D building, to get some info on Tim's where about for Barb.

"Well Nightwing the last time I saw Robin he was in west Distract but that was hours ago, he hasn't checked in, any word on how Batman is doing in Arkham?" Commissioner Gordon said

"No, he's not responding on his intercom and Barb is really worried about Robin so I told her that I'd find a way to help, then I'm going to Arkham to check things out." Nigthwing said

"Best of luck to you Nightwing, I'll be here if you need me" Gordon said

"Thanks" Nightwing said

Then Nightwing jumped off the building he vanished into the darkness.

At the city limits of Gotham, Harley needed a minute to catch her breathe, she was exhausted but this night wasn't over yet not until she was reunited with Cherry.

In Keystone City Canary had found some of her dolls for Cherry, the dolls barred a striking resemblance to Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, Harley Quinn, Zatanna and Herself. Cherry seemed to be ecstatic and so Canary let Cherry play with the dolls, she brushed Wonder Woman's hair and Canary smiled while Cherry continued to play. Was Harley on her way back? She wished that she could somehow contact Harley. Cherry hummed silently while she played. She was worried that Flash had been gone too long, he was never out this long on patrol where was he? He was the fastest man alive after all, even in the bedroom he also came too soon, but he had a big heart and that was what she admired most about her first love, there wasn't anyone else but Barry, while there was Oliver Queen also but that didn't last, he was a sweet guy but his gimmick as the Green Arrow was just to lame even for Canary it was just too embarrassing, so she dumped his lame ass and went back to Barry.

Back in Arkham Catwoman made it to Penquin's stronghold after taking down some of his thugs with minimal effort she entered his room and there he was sitting there holding his right hand in a bandage looks like someone either shot it of crushed it, she spoke to him

"Oswald what happened, you seem to be in pain, want me to lick your wounds?"

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise now ain't it, Catwoman what brings your lovely little Arse in here love" Penguin said

"Information cutie, see I know that Joker is up to something but he isn't smart enough to pull this off by himself, there has to be another, who is it? Tell me and you can touch my boobs, I know that you want too" Catwoman said

"Alright love, his name is Hugo Strange, I don't know much about him but he's taken over the Intensive Treatment building it's under heavy guard, I'm sure that our mutual friend Sade and his team has already run into him, their the ones that did this to my hand and the floor there, they aren't to be trusted love, now how's about a squeeze, hehehheheheh" Penguin said

"Oh please I wouldn't touch you to scratch you, I got what I wanted, and that's good enough for me, oh and Penguin you better watch yourself Batman wouldn't be as nice as I was, you better hope that he doesn't come after you next, bye" Catwoman said walking away shaking her hips and wiggling her cute ass, Penguin watched intently and then he spoke

"Damn tease, still that is one sweet Arse" Penguin said

Catwoman left the Mansion and headed toward the Intensive Treatment she'd rather not have any entanglements with any guards she'd be caught in an instance, Still all of this and now this Hugo Strange character, she wondered what Batman was up too, and she said to herself

"Oh Brucie please be safe, I don't know what I'd do without you"

Zsaaz had been in the Medical building alright there where bodies everywhere, Batman had to hurry if what Riddler said was true than Doctor Young was in grave danger and if she died Arkham would never be the same again, if Joker wasn't the one behind all of this then who was? He'd talk with Freeze, but first saving Doctor Young came first.

As Batman rounded the corner and he found body of Doctor Burton, it was a gruesome scene he was mutilated his body covered in blood his guts on the ground next to him and the look of fear on his face, all twisted and contorted, this was the work of Zsaaz alright, he had to hurry, the loss of Doctor Burton was going to heavy but the loss of Doctor Young would bring down Arkham's reputation. This couldn't continue. He heard voices from the up ahead and he knew that they belonged to Doctor Young and Victor Zsaaz

"Oh Doctor Young, where are you, I coming for you, hehehehehe, oh how sweet this is" Victor Zsaaz said

"Go away, don't come any closer, you freak, I'm warning you" Doctor Young said with fear in her voice

"No I don't think so, my sweet Doctor, you'll be the best kill I've ever had, and so I add another mark to my skin" Zsaaz said licking his knife

Doctor Young was in her office terrified as Zsaaz was just outside it, he wiggled the knob and he pounded on the door, he was laughing while he continued to break in to her office.

"I have to stop him" Batman said to himself, he readied his Batarang he had to knock out Zsaaz and quickly he was almost through the door. Batman launched the Batarang it circled around and then it contacted with the back of Zsaaz's head bringing him down hard, he was unconscious and not moving. Batman then put binds on Zsaaz, he'd take him back to the penitentiary, he spoke to Doctor Young, through the door.

"Doctor Young?, Doctor Young it's Batman, Zsaaz has been subdued, you can come out now, it's safe now, I'm taking him back to the Pentitarty"

Doctor Young slowly opened the door, she was still shaking but she was safe.

"Thank you Batman, I was wrong to believe that you wouldn't come, you are truly a hero" she said giving him a small kiss on his cheek

"Just doing my job ma'am', why was Zsaaz after you in the first place" Batman

said

"I don't know, but I believe it has to do with the fact that he is way off the deep end" Doctor Young said

Doctor Young was a beautiful woman in her late 30's she had a pretty face, her hair usually in a ponytail, she always wore her lab coat but her dark hair was all messed up and her mascara running down her cheeks from crying so much.

"Well at least your safe now, Unfortunately though I wasn't able to save Doctor Burton, such a loss, do you know anything about what is going on here, I can't figure it out I know that Joker is involved but there has to be another, someone else, someone with power" Batman said

"Not sure, before Zsaaz started to stalk me I had seen that they brought in Nora Freeze, she's currently in the Medical Labs down the hall, they were trying to make a cure for her MGgreggor's syndrome but no luck." Doctor Young said

"Freeze was looking for his wife, earlier, he's in the Penitentiary after I take this nut ball back to his cell, I'll talk with Freeze, make him talk if he knows that I know where Nora is then he'll cooperate if not then I'll make him tell me what he knows, he was working with Joker earlier so I'm sure he knows something" Batman said

"Well best of luck to you Batman, and thanks again, if you hadn't shown up when you did I'd be dead for sure" Doctor Young said

"Contact Commissioner Gordon have him send in a team and sweep the place, we need to regain control here, this is worse than anything I've faced before and I've been through a lot, good bye Doctor and you don't have to worry anymore Zsaaz won't be able to hurt you, if you are able leave here and don't look back, get a fresh start on a new life, well I'd better get to Freeze" Batman said picking up Zsaaz and draping him over his shoulder this was one lunatic that needed to be locked up permanently.

Batman want over to the Labs and there in a containment chamber with life support machines was Freeze's wife Nora, this was the insurance that Batman needed he would need it when he confronted Freeze. He left to head in the direction of the penitentiary, he was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another he would discover the truth and stop whoever was in charge, putting an end to this once and for all.

At Intensive Treatment...

Slade and Frost where taken to separate rooms for interrogation, he wasn't going to break so easily as he knew Frost wasn't going to either, he know nothing about this Hugo Strange character, but he insistently disliked him, and he hated to be fooled and then he saw Deadshot standing in the corner and oh how Slade hated him more than he had hated anyone, if he ever got free he'd kill Deadshot just like how he had killed his brother, two Deadshot's for the price of one. Then the door opened and this bald man in glasses and a lab coat, somehow Sade knew that this was Strange, even before he spoke. Slade wondered how Frost was doing, odd he felt so strongly for her, he didn't liked to get involved with anyone, giving that he was a mercenary and all. However, he loved her and she loved him back he knew it. Then Strange spoke:

" I am Professor Strange, so Mr. Slade, why are you snooping around, this isn't your normal MO, tell me who sent you, oh I will enjoy breaking you, you will crack before this evening is through"

"You can shove it up your ass Strange I will not break so easily, so keep trying, it's going to be a long night" Slade said

"I thought you'd say something like that Slade, so I've arranged an insurance policy for you, Bring her in" Strange said

At that moment a guard brought Frost in her hands bind ed like him, her beautiful blue hair all messed up and she smiled slightly at the site of seeing Slade, they had taken his weapons and his mask off. They sat her in the seat across from him and then Strange continued.

"If you won't talk then perhaps maybe she will, so tell me my dear who sent you and why or else" Strange threatened

"I won't talk either, not even if you beat it out of me, go fuck yourself" Frost said

"She's a feisty one, isn't she and I beat she's a dynamo in the sack right Slade?" Strange said

"I wouldn't know" Slade said

"I know your hiding something, I will get what I want to know, one way or another" Strange said

"Keep talking Strange I will tell you nothing" Slade said

Slade had a knife hidden in his shelve he had gotten lose from the binds and waited for the opportune moment to attack.

He winked at Frost and when Strange had his back turned that was when he lunged. He held the knife to Strange's neck and a bunch of guards came into the room guns held high Slade was using Strange as a shield he made Strange tell the guards to ease up and not fire.

"Now Strange my weapons, now, and you'll let us go, to finish what we started, and pray that are path's never cross again" Slade said

"Let them go" Strange said

"Wise decsioned, Strange, by the way why help that madman Joker" Slade said

"He works for me, I'm the Master of Puppets and I'm pulling the strings, he's my marionette and he's swaying to the symphony of his own destruction, nothing happens without my say so, it matters not he won't succeed in his little plan at all" Strange said

"Whatever, let's finish this, Frost ready?" Slade said releasing Strange and cutting Frost's binds and he said to Deadshot who was holding his gun at Sade

"Just so you know Deadshot you should've never betrayed us" Sade said throwing his knife right between Deadshot's eyes, he collapsed to the floor dead.

"Ready hon" Slade said retrieving his blade from Deadshot's corspe.

"certainly hon, this has been one crazy night" Frost said

"you can say that again" Slade said

Then Frost and Slade left to finish the mission, Slade had no idea if Joker was down in the sewers, but they had to try at least, this was not going to end will, but it was a suicide mission after all, but before they could continue the mission they needed to regain their equipment. Frost seemed distance maybe she was just scared, she stopped dead in here tracks and spoke to Slade with the most sincerity.

"Slade I'm not sure that I can finish this mission, it's just you and I, and now that Strange is involved the mission seems compromised, Hold me, please, just for a little while" Frost said tears forming on her cheeks

Slade walked over to Frost and drew her closer to him and hugged her, they just stood there hugging each other, she cried on him for a while her spirit was broken or she missed Shark, in any case he loved her and would protect her regardless, Joker would have to be stopped of course and he couldn't trust Strange either, this sucked big time but at least he had Frost.

In the Penitentiary after Batman dropped off the unconscious Zsaaz in an empty cell, and blow up the locks and made sure Zsaaz had no weapons on him he went to track down Mr. Freeze, though he thought Freeze wouldn't want to talk. His intercom beeped it was Selina.

"Go ahead honey, what did Cobblepot say, he didn't hurt you or touch you the wrong way did he? Because I will rip out his nuts and then I'll play tennis with his balls if he did." Batman said

"No he didn't, clam down Brucie, I learned who the mastermind behind all of this is, his name is Hugo Strange and he has been using Joker and is held up under heavy guard in the Intensive Treatment building, I'm going to scope things out." Selina said

"Just watch your back ok, when I'm finished here with Freeze I'll join you, don't get caught and be careful, I don't know this Strange guy but if he is truly in charge here then he must be one bad guy."Batman said

"I understand, we've come this far we can't afford to botch this up, and thanks for your concerns Brucie, you be careful too, love you" Selina said

"I will and I you too" Batman said hanging up with Selina and moving on

Batman was in the main isolation chamber it was like winter in here, Freeze was in his cryosuit and he wasn't in a mood to talk, least of all with Batman.

"Why are you here, Batman?" Mr. Freeze said

"Information Freeze, What is the Alan Parson's Project, and do you know Hugo Strange?" Batman said

"What makes you think that I'd tell you anything, Batman we are not friends, if you beat me I maybe presuded to talk, but you're at a disadvantage Batman I know all of your tricks" Freeze said

"Either way Freeze I will get what I want to know, I have something you want to know very badly, I know where they took your wife Nora" Batman said

"You lie Batman, now die!" Freeze said

Freeze lunged at Batman armed his freeze gun and fired a high powered ice blast at Batman he dodged it, the blast smashed the wall next to Batman, Batman said silently "that was too close"

"Listen to me Freeze, I'm not lying, I never lie" Batman said

"I don't believe you Batman, now this will only hurt for a minute then you'll feel nothing as you will be dead" Freeze said launching another freeze beam from his freeze gun, of course Batman dodged it again

"This is getting old fast Freeze, don't you know any other tricks or is your arsenal as lame as Arnold Schwarzenegger's political career was, I mean the Governinator really, he should've stuck to acting." Batman said

"What are talking about Batman? Are saying that I'm like this Arnold person or what" Freeze responsed confused

That nonsense babble had distracted Freeze long enough for Batman to get behind him, he planted a Bat Bomb on the back of Freeze's cryosuit, the blast would imbolize Freeze not kill him, Batman never killed, it was against his moral code, he wasn't like these sadists. Freeze heard the blast and was knocked to the ground he wasn't able to move and he spoke:

"Nice move Batman, alright I will talk"

"That is more like it Freeze, so what is Joker up to and what about Strange, if you cooperate I'll tell you where Nora is" Batman said disabling Freeze's gun

"I stopped working with Joker as soon he said that he had taken my sweet Nora, and that is when he talked about Strange, I don't know much about him apparently he rose to power as soon he transferred him, he is a genius and know everything about all of us, all of our strengths our weaknesses, what drove us to be what we are, he claims to also know all about you as well, that is all I know now tell me where Nora is" Freeze said

"She's in the Medical Labs in the Medical building she is in a status tube hooked up to life support, I just have one more question and then you can go see her, what is the Alan Parson's Project, I mean really" Batman said

"Such a stupid name for a plan to poison Gotham, seriously wouldn't it had been better called Operation Credence Clearwater Revival, that stupid Clown, I never should have trusted him" Freeze said

"So why did you trust him, big mistake" Batman said

"Why not? He seemed on the level and said he'd help get me a cure for my Nora, of course that was a lie, he also said that I was the diet coke of evil, just one calorie not quite evil enough, and that was when I defected, I told him to fuck off and to never come near me again or I'd freeze his nuts then shatter them making it impossible for him to ever have any children, of course he has adopted a little girl, I'm sure you've seen her, a little Clown child as twisted as her parents, the circus is in town alright" Freeze said

"Yeah, I've seen her, anyway thank you Freeze you can go to Nora now, stay with her if anyone can cure her it is you, You have a brilliant mind, but are blinded by rage, go back to being the man that Nora loved the scientist Dr. Victor Freeze, I will not bother you anymore, it is Joker I want and then I'll get this Strange guy as well" Batman said walking away

"Thank you Batman, I was wrong about you, I will cure her, my days will now be dedicated to finding a cure, use my knowledge for good not evil" Freeze said getting up

"I know you will Freeze, I believe that if anyone can it is you" Batman said as he almost out the door to the area where the cells were

Back in Gotham Nightwing had found Robin unconscious and then Bane lunged at Nightwing

from out of nowhere. Bane was a strong opponent but he wasn't very smart he almost fell right off the building they were on. As he lunged for Nightwing again he began to remember things, his past mostly and about the meeting the love of his life Poison Ivy.

Bane was once a legendary luchador wrestler thus the mask he wore, he was told by his manager to throw the fight or he would be fired. Bane never liked to cheat especially when it came to a fight, he won that match and then he quite In search of better things. He found it when he was in South America, he found a vile of the Venom the very same stuff that had transformed Ivy into what she was. This intrigued Bane he wanted to be the strongest in the world, he took the Venom and swallowed it, it was like poison it transformed him into a steroid looking monster, it would have killed any normal human.

Then out of the ruble of the labs a goddess emerged her skin was nothing short of perfection, she was green and completely naked, she had the most beautiful figure Bane had ever seen, her breast large but not too large a solid c cup, her hair long and Red and her eyes were like gleaming saucers. He was in love she approached him and spoke:

"My name is Ivy, and I am Poison, hmmm you look good enough to eat strong man, who are you?"

"I am Bane, strongest wrestler in all of the world and I can only get stronger from here, so Ivy are you some sort of goddess or something" Bane said

"In a manner of speaking that is true, we should team up, I could be your manger and you my protector, you'd never let anything happen to little old me would you darling?" Ivy said giving Bane a kiss

"Of course not, from now on Ivy it is you and I, we will change the face of wrestling and we can start with Gotham, hahhahahahaha" Bane said

"It's a deal, I guess I should really find some clothes right, I am completely naked after all" Ivy said

That was their first meeting and Bane had stayed true to his world he kept Ivy safe, on the day the Bat captured Ivy this pissed Bane beyond belief, the Bat took her to Arkham, Bane was staging a way to free her when the Bird attacked he was easily tossed aside though, Bane was now facing off with the other Bird, then Bane said

"So I guess it's poetic justice then, eh two Birds with one stone, I being that stone" Bane said lunging at Nightwing again.

Nightwing was able to dodge all of Bane's attacks with ease, as his bulked up form made him rather slow it would prove to be his downfall.

Nightwing then thought of a way to trick Bane, when he lunged again that would be when Nightwing would trick Bane into falling off the building as he'd jump out of the way at the last second.

"Over here you juiced up freak" Nightwing said standing on the edge of the roof

"now I've got you Birdboy" Bane said

Bane was running at Nightwing again, now he was almost on top of Nightwing when he jumped into the air, Bane couldn't stop he fall off the roof, he landed on a parked car in the street below,as he hit the car the alarm was sounding then it shorted out he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"All too easy" Nightwing said

Dick walked over to Tim, he had regained consciousness at the moment when Bane fell off the roof.

"Man am I embarrassed, but thanks man, guess I still need to train more huh, well we should go, I'll get back to Barb, what are you going to do?" Tim said

"Bruce is at Arkham I'm going to go help him out" Dick said

"What is he doing at Arkham?" Tim asked

"Going after Joker of course" Dick said

"I understand, thanks again man, your legendary, I need more training if I'm going to be anywhere near your level of skills, I don't want to bring shame to the name Robin" Tim said

"You'll get there Tim, practice makes perfect, take it easy and tell Barb I was glad to help and if she ever needs anything to call" Dick said jumping off the roof to the next roof he swung away, Tim watched in awe and thought to himself "There goes the best Robin, I'll never measure up to him"

Harley made it to Keystone finally, she found Flash knocked out in the center of the street and ran over to him to help him up.

"Flash what happened?" Harley said

"Urgh, Harley...your back? Oh my head, we better get back to Canary's I'll fill you in when we get there" Flash said

"Ok" Harley said supporting Flash and helping him to Canary's

Harley and Flash made it back to Canary's place, Harley knocked on the door and Canary answered she gasped

"Hurry Harley we have to get him inside" Canary said supporting Flash's other side

The girls helped Flash to the couch, and in that instant before Harley had a chance to catch her breathe Cherry was clinging to her and hugging her tightly, Harley was glad to see her daughter

"Oh mommy, I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you" Cherry said

"My sweet Cherry Pie, I've missed you too, huh where'd you get those dolls?" Harley said hugging her daughter

"Ms Canary, their her's" Cherry said

"Well Cherry your welcome to have them if you like" Canary said

Cherry's eyes got huge with excitement

"Really, oh thank you ms Canary" Cherry said hugging Black Canary

"Your welcome, if it's fine with Harley that is" Canary responded

"It's fine, hahahahahha, it's me" Harley said holding up the Harley doll

"Yup mommy, there's also one of Canary too" Cherry said

They all shared a quick laugh, even Flash then he winched in pain

"oww, so anyway, I'll tell you what happened" Flash said

"Go ahead Flash" Canary said

"I was attacked by a guy in a green cloak, I couldn't see his face as it was covered by a metal mask but he was a mean customer, and it was what he said that turned my stomach, He killed Ollie, Canary, Ollie is dead and he also said that was only the beginning, then he was gone only after rendering me unconscious of course." Flash said

"No, no oh Ollie, sorry I need to be alone for a little while, thank you Harley for finding Barry when you did" Canary said running off crying

"I should've tried to save him, he was my best friend and I failed him, still that mysterious guy in the green cloak he was unlike anyone I've ever faced" Flash said

Cherry didn't understand any of this, who were the adults talking about? She asked her mother

"Mommy who are you talking about? Who's Ollie?"

"Oliver Queen, he was the best friend of the Flash, he was also close with Canary for awhile, and he too was a hero dressed like Robin Hood and used arrows." Harley said to her daughter

"Robin Hood? Who's that" Cherry asked confused

"A movie character in green tights, he robbed from the rich and gave to the poor, I think I've seen the movie it was called Robin Hood Men in Tights I believe, I couldn't stop laughing your father took me to see it on a date, I wonder how your father is doing and if he is fighting the Batman as we speak" Harley said

No one spoke for a moment, then Flash went upstairs to console Canary, Harley and Cherry played with the dolls, brushing their hair changing their costumes, Cherry had put Wonder Woman's outfit on the Harley doll, they both laughed, Harley hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

"Mommy you look so beautiful in that dress, where did you get it?" Cherry asked

"Thank you so much sweetie that really made my day anyway your father got it for me it was my wedding dress, though it is all tattered and torn, I wonder if Canary has anything that I could borrow" Harley said to her daughter

"I'm sure she does? Here you can be your doll and I'll be Canary, hahahahaha" Cherry said giving her mother the doll of herself still wearing the Wonder Woman outfit

"Alright sweetie" Harley said playing dolls with her daughter

Back in Arkham...

Catwoman had snuck into the Intensive Treatment building via the open grate she noticed, she was now in the air ducts, no doubt this was the same path that Slade had taken earlier, speaking of Deathstroke, Selina hoped that she wouldn't run into him anytime soon or Strange for that matter, this had to be were all the action was going on she peeked through the fencing and say a ton of armed guards patrolling the hallways, they where all wearing black and gray armor and held AK-47's, ouch she thought, this Hugo Strange wasn't taking any chances. She couldn't afford to get caught or it would be end game for sure, she'd have to be as stealthy as possible. Selina continued on and stopped for a moment in the next room which appeared to be a weapons depot, and inside was none other than Slade himself but who was the woman in all blue, even her hair was blue, They were getting intimate Selina really should move on but she couldn't seem to move she watched them make love for a few minutes and then moved on.

At the same time back in that Weapon's depot Slade had proceeded to undress Frost, he kissed her tenderly all over, he creased her boobs and sucked on her tits, she bit her upper lip to keep from moaning to loud, she didn't want to alert the guards outside, now Slade moved down to her pussy and tongued her clitrious she couldn't take it she let out a loud moan but he muffled it with his hand and then continued. After a little time and pleasure he stopped and she unbuttoned his pants exposed his penis and placed it in her mouth and sucked on it, she tongued the head and he had to control himself from cumming to soon, then she proceeded to place his dick gently between her breasts and moved up and down on his penis he was getting a boobjob and loved it, he sprayed hot sperm all over her exposed breasts, then she placed his penis in her vagina and started to move up and down on it in a repetitive motion, she even grinded on it a little, moving from side to side. This lasted for a little while until he released all of his man juices inside her extremely warm pussy, they just lied there for a moment and then she spoke to him:

"This is the second time that we've made love tonight, and I really enjoy it, when this is all over promise me that we can do this again and again"

"Of course, we can my dear, but first we really should finish this mission, we can go when you are ready" Slade said

"besides I have to make that Scarecrow dream a reality because when this over we're getting the hell out of Gotham, no matter where we go as long as it just the two of us, then I'm alright with that, we can go anywhere that we want to, I'd rather die then go back to prison, I'm sure you feel the same" Slade said

"Yeah I don't care where we go either but as long as it isn't Gotham, this whole city is depressing and all these other criminals it is like a bad movie or something, we should really get ready, I don't want to confront Joker naked after all, hahahahaha" Frost said getting up and putting her clothes back on, Slade did the same.

Back on the streets of Gotham Ivy had found her beloved Bane lying on a car he was barely alive, maybe his back was broken, she spoke to him sweetly

"Oh no baby what happened?"

"oh..Ivy darling, I think my back maybe broken, I can no longer keep my promise, to always protect you from harm, it was my fault the Bat locked you up in the first place" Bane said

"Don't worry my dearest Bane, I can fix you up good as new, here drink some of my blood, the Venom will give you strength to at least get back on your feet" Ivy said

Ivy slit her vein and the venom oozed out she helped him to lift his mask enough so he could drink the liquor she was so happy to see her bo again.

Bane stood up and got off the car, and creaked his next from side to side, then he walked up to Ivy and swept her off her feet, literally he picked her up and while she was in his strong arms she kissed him, he kissed back, they were in love. Then he carried her off to the city limits. He had to put Ivy down on the ground so he could get a better look at the signs. They paused to think of where they would go next. Bane spoke

"Where do we go from here my love"

"Why not Metropolis, it's a beautiful city" Ivy suggested

"It is but the pretty boy in the red and blue is the cities protector and I doubt he'd like us strolling through his city, we are still very much villains" Bane responded

"That's true, I'm bad to bone, b...b..ad, hehehehe" Ivy said smiling sweetly at her burly protector/lover.

"He'd kick us out as soon as we got there, there must be a place..think Bane, think" Bane said

"I know, Harley said something about going to see her daughter in Keystone city, that's pretty close by, she must be staying with Black Canary, another reformed villain, shall we check it out love" Ivy said

"Your wish is my command, my sweet Ivy, I will carry you to the ends of the earth if it is desired" Bane said once again sweeping her off her feet

"oohh, Bane darling you really know how to treat a lady" Ivy said

"Nothing but the best for my goddess" Bane responded carrying Ivy in his strong arms

In the Intensive Treatment main entrance Batman had just finished taking out Strange's guards he didn't care how many guards attacked him he'd knock them all out, if he could just get to Strange he could finish this here and now, of course Joker was still at large and had to be stopped but he was no where to be seen and no one seemed to know or really care where he was. Except for Batman of course, and where was Selina for that matter. He had gone through the main entrance knocking out every guard that came his way, he was a street fighting man or a brawler, always has been. More guards attacked he was completely surrounded and then he saw who he figured had to be Strange, his bald head glistened from the shining lights over head, he had a neatly trimmed bread, the Amish style no mustache, and he wore glasses, and the Arkham signature lab coat that all the Medical staff wore. He had an evil smile and then he spoke:

"Ah finally we meet face to face Batman, or should I call you Mr. Wayne?"

"What how'd you figure it out, who talked, Joker, Riddler?" Batman responded puzzled

"Neither of them, I've always know, actually it was my master, he told me" Strange said

"Your..Master? I thought that you ran the show here Strange" Batman said

"That is correct my master is no longer alive, so in a manner of speaking yes I am the one in charge, we can chat elsewhere Mr. Wayne, guards take him to the interrogation chamber, we will finish this there" Strange said following the guards that escorted Batman to the interrogation chambers

Batman was now seriously worried for Selina, he prayed that they hadn't found her, who knows what kind of twisted things a guy like Strange would do to her.

Selina was hiding around the corner and saw everything she saw the guard capture her Bruce, and then she saw who she believed to be Strange walking behind them, where were they taking him? She was going to find out when she felt the nosle of a gun pointed at the back of her head and she heard the guard it belonged to speak

"I wouldn't try it Cat Bitch, take her away, take her to the other interrogation chamber, now!"

Then two more guards joined the first and they escorted her to the chambers, it was useless to resist, she'd be dead if she tried, so she cooperated for now.

Once again from his spot in the command center in the guard towers Edward Nigma had seen the impossible just happen, he was shocked Strange's men had captured the Bat, and apparently the Cat as well, Nigma was about to celebrate with joy when he noticed the only two members of Waller's failed strike team Slade and Frost. They were gathering weapons and supplies, Slade was packing a lot of heat was he still planning on stopping Joker? Riddler thought it best to interfere again, he'd contact Slade.

Back in the Weapon's depot Frost had picked up what appeared to be Mr. Freeze's gun, it was huge, she could barely lift it, oh how she wanted to meet Freeze in person, another like her, she idolized him he was a genius and an ice god. She spoke to Slade:

"Hey honey do you think that we have time to locate Freeze, please, I understand that mission is top priority and Joker has to be stopped but I'd really like to met him at least once before I die" Frost said batting her eyelashes at Slade

"Ah what the hell why not, maybe he knows where Joker is, if anything we could get information, we may have to fight him for it but that's the fun part, now isn't it" Slade said he could tell that he had just made Frost very happy, he loved to see that beautiful smile of hers.

"Seriously, oh thank you sweetie" Frost said excitement filling up the room

"Well what you want you get it baby, and that is final" Slade said

"See I knew that there was more to you, then just a stiff Mercenary,that killed for money, I mean you do but there is also a human being under there" Frost said

"And you'll be the only person who sees it, no one else, Freeze could be almost anywhere on this death trap, I really hate this place" Slade said to Frost

"I agree, this place gives me the creeps, just like Joker does" Frost said laughing, Slade joined in then he heard his com going off

"Great what now?" Slade said looking at Frost then he answered it

"This is Slade, go ahead"

"Well now this is quite the surprise isn't it, some leader you turned out be" Riddler said

"Nigma, what do you want now?" Slade said

"Seems you want to track down the Ice Cube, remember he needs to kept in cold conditions to survive I can tell you where he is most likely to be, however first you have to answer my Riddle, remember that is the game, so here goes what has a head a tail but no legs, tick tock Slade" Riddler said

"I really don't have time to play these stupid games with you Nigma" Slade said getting angry

"Just answer it and then I'll tell you all I know about where Freeze is" Riddler said

"I know the answer" Frost said whispering it into Slade's ear

"A penny, that's the answer now Nigma Freeze's location" Slade said

"Ah, how… I thought that one would have tricked you, your cheating I know it, but a deal is a deal, you'll find Freeze in the Medical Labs in the Medical Building near Doctor Young office, but you better hurry I hear that at sunrise there is going to be a huge explosion one that even Michael Bay would love, I mean big enough to level this place and everyone inside" Riddler said

"What the fuck are you up to Nigma, who is setting the bomb, not Joker I never pictured him for the suicidal type, and not Strange who" Slade said

"Language Slade that is no why to ask a favor, I'll tell you but once again another Riddle" Riddler said

"Not again Riddler, ok what is it, out with it Nigma" Slade said

"See now you understand Slade, alright here it is I sometimes come out at night, I light up the sky but don't always cast a shadow what am I?" Nigma said

"Easy you're the moon, now who is planning on blowing Arkham up, we only have a few hours" Slade said sounded worried

"Ah how are you answering these, are you using Wikipedia?, no google, eh I promised, it's the United States Government, from the beginning Waller was planning on killing you all, but your resourceful enough, you two have survived this much and that is commendable I doubt that even Batman could have lasted this long if it wasn't for Catwoman, he's tough I'll give him that much but even the Dark Knight has his limits unlike Slade, bye for now if you survive tonight I'll tell you where I am, if you survive, the clock is ticking you better find a way to stop that bomb" Riddler said

"Where is it, is it on Arkham, no is that why we were sent here? Talk Riddler you know something" Slade said

"I do know lots of things Slade but don't always give the answers, Go see Freeze he might know, but once again you have to hurry your lives depend it, best of luck Slade, hehehehehehe, talk with you soon" Riddler said hanging up

"Oh boy this has just gone from bad to worst, I can't believe it, what do think hon" Frost said the look of worry spreading over her beautiful face

"Damn Waller, well we were expendable after all, used again, we better get to Freeze and fast, I don't know why but I feel that Riddler was telling the truth, we'll just have to trust him for now, maybe Freeze knows, let's head over to the Medical building it's not that far, let's go and if we have to we'll take out some of Stranges's guards along the way, ready?" Slade said

"I was born ready honey, how's about a kiss for luck" Frost said giving Slade a big kiss on his lips, he kissed her back and then opened the door.

In the Interrogation chambers Strange was interrogating Catwoman, she was feisty alright.

"Ah ms Kyle, this is truly an honor, you are a remarkable woman, once you where a jewel thief until that one day when the Bat forever changed you isn't that right?" Strange said

"What of it, yes I was once a thief and a damn good one too, and I decided to give it up myself Batman only presuaded me to join his side." Catwoman said

"You love him don't you, I can tell, it's written all over you pretty face, why is that I wonder is it due to the fact that you are both orphen's, but unlike Mr. Wayne you had to fend for yourself, growing up in the streets of Gotham with no one to guide you and so you began to steal didn't you? It was exhilarating, a rush but you couldn't stop, you just kept stealing, and even the Batman with all of his bruting, you still have feelings for him don't you." Strange said

"I really do, so how do you know all of this anyway, are you physic or what" Catwoman said

"I am afraid that I am not just very well informed is all, and my dear oh how I will enjoy breaking your high spirits, Catwoman" Strange said

"You can try but, it won't work now release me I have things to do" Catwoman said she was almost free of the binds that the guards had placed on her.

"Well I need to see Mr. Wayne, watch her she is a crafty one alright, farewell for now ms Kyle." Strange said walking away

"Better take extra good care of me, then boys" Catwoman said pushing her breasts out and licking her lips a little

In the next room Batman was sitting fiddling with the binds when Strange walked in the room he was stroking his beard and evil smirk on his face, then he spoke:

"So tell me Mr. Wayne, what do you remember about your parents death, are you responsible? You feel that you are that is why you play hero dressed like a Bat. You intrigue me Mr. Wayne."

"I am responsible, it was because of my fear for Bats that we left the Theater early, and that mugger who killed my parents he was waiting, Everything happens for a reason and even though I was just a kid I vowed that when I was able I would become a symbol for justice using what I feared to strike fear in heart of my enemies, I became a vigilante, Gotham became my playground, and you already know my former master Ra's Al Ghul, I figured it out when you said that your master was already dead, Ra's Al Ghul was also your master wasn't he?" Batman said

"Indeed, you where his star pupil, but you never lived up to his expectations now did you Mr. Wayne, have you ever killed anyone?" Strange asked

"Never, I never kill" Batman said

"How do feel about ms. Kyle, do you love her? I bet you do, how much do you love her?" Strange asked

"I love Selina with all of my heart, I never felt that way about anyone, ever" Batman said

"Really, that is interest, bring her in here" Strange said

Just then the guards brought in Selina she was still in her leather suit she smiled at Bruce, he smiled back

"I thought that would happen, what a cute couple you make, don't deny it, now kill her" Strange said

"No, anything but that Strange, what do you really want?" Batman said

"I see don't kill her, so Mr. Wayne, Ms. Kyle tell me why are here?" Strange asked

"To stop Joker of course, but now I have a new goal I will make you wish that you were dead" Batman said finally getting free from his binds

"Joker, interesting, he is the yin to your yang, the east to your west, the up to your down, see Mr. Wayne you and Joker are very similar even though you are opposites he's a clown and you a Bat not that matters since Bats and clowns don't have a history except you do" Strange said

"You can't win, Batman right about now Joker is planting a Bomb, and if you can stop him, congratulation end game, you are free to go, he is right below us in the sewer system" Strange said

"Why tell me this Strange, why?" Batman said

"Paint me intrigued, I would like nothing more than to see Joker fail, he bugs me Batman, he is one twisted man, and not just his face but everything about him he is one can short of a six pack, you better hurry." Strange said

"Ok, Selina is free to go as well" Bat man said

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to worry about the one you love, it was a pleasure getting to know you Mr. Wayne, you too Ms. Kyle you are truly a lovely woman" Strange said cracking a crooked smile

"Ok..ay, anyway Bruce we have to hurry" Selina said

"Right, and hope that we never met again Strange" Batman said helping Selina get out of her binds and kissing her passionately.

In Keystone city at the house of the Black Canary, Harley had just finished drawing a bath and was going to get in it when she asked Cherry to join her. Cherry and Harley both undressed and got in the bath, and Harley said

"Isn't this fun sweetie, having a bath with your mother,hehehehehehe" Harley said splashing some water at her daughter

"stop mommy, your too much, hehehehehehe" Cherry said

Harley and Cherry enjoyed their bath, then they dried off and put on some nighties that Canary got for them, Canary had finally stopped crying over Oliver's death, Barry had stayed with her this entire time. Harley and Cherry had removed their makeup and looked a little different. Harley was about to get into bed and snuggle up with her precious little Cherry Pie when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be, at this hour? I'll answer it" Harley said to Canary, she just nodded and then Harley was overwhelmed with excitement when she realized who was on the other side. It was Bane and Ivy.

"Ivy, OMG, this great how'd you escape from Arkham, and I see you found Bane as well, hiya strong man." Harley said giving Ivy a huge hug and a big wet kiss, she wiggled her tongue around in Ivy's mouth, Ivy did the same, Bane had a huge smile under his mask.

Harley let them inside and then Cherry ran over to her mother, scared at the sight of the monstrous Bane, but that beautiful woman in the red shirt and the green skin, seemed really nice, Cherry buried her head in her mother's leg but when the nice green lady spoke in her gentle voice Cherry slowly let go of Harley.

"So this must be your lovely daughter, how old are you cutie? I'm Ivy and this is my good friend Bane, I know he looks scary but trust me sweetie there is no one nicer" Ivy said bending down to get on the same level as the little girl

"I like you ms Ivy, your very pretty, like mommy and ms Canary are, I'm really glad to met you" Cherry said giving Ivy a hug

"Thank you Cherry you are so adorable" Ivy responded and hugged back

"By the way ms. Ivy I'm eight years old, want to see my dollies?" Cherry said going to get the dolls that Canary gave her

"Sure cutie, let's see these dolls of your" Ivy said sitting down on the couch next to Harley she crossed her legs, Harley grabbed her arm and nestled her head into Ivy's shoulder. Then Cherry returned with all the dolls and put them on the ground in front of Ivy and her mother.

"Oh wow, you even have a Harley doll, how cute, and there's a Canary doll, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Hawkgirl, even that magician Zatanna. That is soooo cute" Ivy said picking up the dolls she laughed as the Harley doll was still in that Wonder Woman outfit and the Wonder Woman doll was wearing Harley's clothes.

"Ms. Canary said that I can have them, I love them so much" Cherry said

"So Ivy you never did tell me how you got out of the nut house, and is Mr. J safe? Oh tell me please,please honey" Harley asked

"I escaped in the same way that you did, through the sewers under the Mansion, it smelled really bad but I had to at least try, and I found Bane collapsed and barely moving on a car his back was broken, I helped him out then I remembered that you said your daughter was with friends in Keystone and so here we are" Ivy said winking at her best friend Harley who was still clinging to her arm

"Cool, but what about Mr. J?" Harley asked worried about her husband's safety

"You know, I'm not sure I haven't seen him since your wedding, I left shortly after you did darling, so sorry I don't know anything about what he's up to" Ivy said to Harley

"Oh, I suppose, just concerned is all with B-man and Slade there" Harley said sighing

"I understand, I was worried about Bane but somehow I knew that he was ok, I'm sure Joker is just fine" Ivy said

Under the sewers in Arkham Joker was preparing the bomb that he had received from an anonymous source he remembered what he had said to the delivery guy,

"Here you go Joker, your package it's smaller than I thought" the delivery guy said

"It isn't the size of the package that matters but rather how you use it, hahhahahaha" Joker said

"just sign for it" the delivery guy said

"sure, sure, geez no sense of humor" Joker said signing for the package

Joker opened it up and laughed mechanically it was Bomb, and a note with instructions it read to set the Bomb under the infrastructure of the Intensive Treatment building and to wait a few hours before Sunrise to do it, so Joker did.

As Joker was setting the Bomb he started to sign a song to himself it went like this:

"I hurt myself today to see if I still feel, I focus on the pain the only thing that's real, the needle in the hole the old familiar sting, so what have I become my sweetest friend, everyone I know goes away in the end, you could have it all my pile of dirt, I will start again I will make you hurt, I wear this crown of shit upon my lairs chair, you are someone else and I am still right here"

Joker loved that song it was so masochistic just like him, this was going to be one big blast, he almost forgot about his original plan to poison Gotham, blowing up Arkham and taking out the Bat seemed more exhilarating, oh how he wished he could see the look of the Bats face when the Bomb went off. He still couldn't believe that Batman his arch enemy was really the multimillionaire Bruce Wayne. How was he able to keep it a secret for all this time baffled Joker, Joker never was good at keeping secrets. Still who gave him the bomb that puzzled him but he didn't care as long as the Bat suffered.

Slade and Frost made it to the Medical building with relative ease, they had noticed a bunch of knocked out guards in Intensive Treatment that must have been the work of the Bat, as they were only unconscious, Slade would have killed them, that was the difference between them. The two rounded the corner and it was getting colder, they had to be close to Freeze, Slade just knew it, he looked at Frost and she smiled sweetly, he could tell that she was excited, really excited , it wasn't everyday that you got the chance to met your idol, if Frost was happy then so was Slade.

He opened the door to the Labs and the cold air rushed out, it made him shiver slightly, the guy in the cryosuit was Freeze but what about the beautiful woman in the status tube, she had blonde hair and was wearing a necklace with a snowflake on it, she was also in a nightgown. There were life support machines monitoring her vitals she was alive but just barely. He recalled hearing that Freeze's wife had some kind of strange new disease that didn't have a cure, or at least not completely. Freeze turned around and spoke:

"What is it Deathstroke? Why are you bothering me?"

"So you know me then Freeze, I have a friend here that really wanted to met you, her name is Frost" Slade said

"Just friends Slade? Anyway yes it is an honor to finally get a change to meet you, your the reason that I became what I am, they call me Killer Frost." Frost said

"is that so, well I'm not the type of a person to idolize, sorry it was nice to meet you Frost now leave I really need my private time with my Nora, Get out, NOW!" Freeze said

"We'll leave but what do you know about Joker, about his Bomb, one that could level Arkham in an instance, no doubt that Batman already knows about it but I thought that you may help us" Slade said

"Why would I know anything? that Clown, it was because of him that I betrayed my sweet Nora, all I know is that he is somewhere under Intensive Treatment, try the sewers if he has a Bomb then he's most likely is setting it as we speak, if you hurry you can stop him, be a hero for a change, then marry that lovely ice queen of your, start a family, get a start on a whole new life, or you can give up and die, if the Clown succeeds that we are all already dead, now go please" Freeze said

"Alright Freeze thanks for your help, we'll go back to Intensive Treatment then, come on Frost let's end this" Slade said

"Thank you again Freeze, it was truly an honor to meet you" Frost said as they left

Amanda Waller was in Commissioner Gordon's office they were having a meaningful conversation

"What is the reason for this Commissioner, I'm a very busy woman and all, so what is it that you want" Waller said

"Tell me about this task force you sent into Arkham and what is this about a Bomb? There are innocents on that island, the Doctors and the Batman for an example, what do hope to accomplish here Waller" Gordon asked

"I choose a group of convicts to be my Task force, I was planning on killing everyone of them and the Bomb that I gave Joker was an insurance policy as for the Doctors and the Batman, well there bound to be some causalities this is a war after all, wouldn't you feel better if all the scum of Gotham were wiped out at once, I would, it can't be undone and you can't stop me I have higher authority over you, your only the police commissioner and I work for the government so I win Gordon, game over man, game over." Waller said

"My god Agent Waller, you were using Strange and everyone as your guinea pigs, it will be mass hysteria and countless of lives lost" Gordon said

"Exactly and as such it is about to start, hehehehehehehehe" Waller said laughing mechanically

Gordon panicked he got on his intercom he demanded that a team go to Arkham to relocate everybody and that there was little time.

"They won't make it in time Gordon, I win" Waller said

A few hours had passed

In the sewers of Arkham, Batman found Joker he had set Bomb and the timer was ticking only a minute left Catwoman was by his side holding his hand tightly, if they were going to die then at least they'd die together.

"Well now it is about time Batys we all go out together and with a bang, hehehehehehe, I regret that I will not be able to see my sweet little girl grow up, but Harley will raise her, any last words Bats." Joker said

"Your fucking insane Joker, why do this, why?" Batman said

"75 virgins and all that happy horseshit, I do it for the sick pleasure of watching you squirm, we are just waiting for one more friend, he should be arriving..right about now" Joker said

Sure enough at that moment both Slade and Frost arrived at the scene, Batman wasn't pleased to see Slade and the feeling was mutual. However now was not the time for this, somehow Batman had to stop that Bomb and there was only Thirty seconds remaining before it blew, it was close to sunrise.

"Slade? What is the meaning of this?" Batman said

"Not now Batman. We have to stop him" Slade said

"Fine, how do we do it?" Batman said

"Grab the Bomb and let it blow in water, the blast wouldn't harm us that way, and then we can finish our battle that was never concluded thanks to him" Slade said

"Not to alarm you boys but we are mere seconds away from death" Catwoman said her anxiety growing. The time on the Bomb started to countdown

15...14..13..12..11..10..9..8..7..6...5..4..3..2..1

The bomb blew, the explosion was gigantic, it could be seen for miles, true enough Arkham was leveled, were there any survivors, find out in the concluding chapter A New Threat. Coming soon...


	5. Chapter 5

One Night in the Crazy House

Rise of the Suicide Squad

A Batman the Dark knight fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the DC characters mentioned in this fic, reminder this is a fictional story

Final Chapter: A New Threat

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live from the scene of a terrible bombing at Arkham Asylum, which took place in the early morning hours, just around sunrise, There are no reported survivors, such a tragedy, among the dead Doctor Penelope Young the leading physicist, Professor Hugo Strange, and many more we will have more information as the reports come in, Batman was on the scene but he is reported dead as well, a very said day for Gotham indeed."

Harley couldn't believe what she had just seen on the T.V, Arkham had been completely leveled to the ground and she felt it in her heart that Joker was dead, she fell to the ground and began to cry, Ivy and Canary went to comfort their friend, Cherry cried too, she ran to her mother and held her close they cried and cried for a while, all this crying made Ivy want to join in, Bane and Flash tried to comfort the girls to the best of their abilities.

No one spoke they just sat there listening to the reports and prayed for some good news for a change.

Nightwing had saw it happen from a rooftop that he was standing on, he prayed that Bruce had somehow, managed to survive the blast, Bruce was a father figure to Dick, as Dick was orphaned that day at the circus when that mad Clown had murdered his family, and he laughed the whole time and that evil laugh of his, oh Dick could never forgot that laugh, Joker, it was Joker that murdered the Grayson's. The only reason that Dick wasn't kill was because he was hiding up in the rafters, out of sight out of mind. Batman showed up to save the day and he took down Joker and his thugs, then Commissioner Gordon showed up to clean up the scene like he often did.

Dick was taken in by Bruce and trained as his sidekick Robin, thus the birth of the dynamic duo, they fought many foes side by side and he admired Bruce's skills and so he knew that somehow Bruce was alright. He got closer for a better look, and said to himself:

"Hang in there Bruce, don't give up yet, Gotham still needs you, heck I need you"

Batman was floating in the water, Selina with him and Joker next to him, that was one hell of an explosion, Michael Bay would have loved every second of it. Deathstroke was holding on to Frost really tightly she was shaking but they were all alive. Just moments before the explosion Slade grabbed Frost and jumped into the water, he saw Batman use his grapple gun to grab Joker and Selina grabbed onto Batman and the three of them also jumped into the water at the last possible second narrowly escaping the explosion.

That was one huge explosion the aftermath was devastating Arkham was no more. All that remained was the shell of the structures and the island itself. Batman woke up Selina still clinging to him, he spoke:

"It's over honey you can let go"

Selina released her grip on Bruce and responded

"phew that sure was a close one alright, your not hurt are you Brucie?"

"No, I'm fine" Batman said

Batman walked over to Joker who was lying on his back he was laughing as usual and then Batman grabbed him up and then spoke angrily

"See what you did you twisted freak, you reject from a circus, who gave you that bomb, WHO"

"Agent Amanda Waller, she used us all, the Clown was just a pawn like us Batman" Slade said

"What why? Why would she do something like that" Batman said

"Not really sure, but she is evil, more so then Strange or even that lunatic you have there in your kung fu grip" Slade said

"I never thought you cared so much Batman, are you looking for a kiss because contrary to what you may think I'm not into guys, are you going to release me or not, because and not that I don't like you but I'm married and have a daughter" Joker said

"Shut up, I'm taking you in Joker" Batman said

They five of them walked out of there Selina grabbed on to Bruce's arm and they walked side by side through the water Batman was pushing Joker in front of him, Slade and Frost where walking behind. They surveyed the devastation, as they left Arkham they didn't look back. It was a media circus alright, and Vicki Vale approached.

"Batman how did you escape that explosion, and is Joker involved, care to comment" Vicki said

"no comment" Batman said pushing Joker along and then they went to the G.C.P.D building where Commissioner Gordon was waiting

Back in Keystone Harley hugged the T.V when she saw that Joker was alive,

"we have to get to the G.C.P.D in Gotham, Cherry we are going to see your daddy are you excited, because I sure am" Harley was about to burst she was so excited.

"really mommy, I'm so happy, but shouldn't we get changed first." Cherry said

"Your right honey it isn't a good idea to go dressed as we are" Harley said

"When your ready Harley I'll take you back and I'll go as well" Flash said

"Thanks Flash, Ivy are you coming?" Harley ask

"I think that we'll stay here, I like it here, you go be with Joker" Ivy said giving Harley a hug

After Harley got dressed and helped Cherry get dressed they said goodbye to Canary and Ivy and headed back to Gotham and with Flash they were there in no time at all.

At the G.C.P.D building Batman and company met with Commissioner Gordon he was glad that

they were safe.

"Wow you are truly something Batman, to survive that explosion and all, so you brought in Joker eh, wait why is Deathstroke here, aren't you enemies?" Gordon said

"Long story, turns out that Joker wasn't much of a threat, it turns out that he was being used like everyone else, Amanda Waller was the one in charge, she gave him that bomb" Batman said

"I know she confessed it to me, I was going to help you out when it went off, everyone thought you died, But I knew better" Gordon said

"Yeah it would take more than an explosion to kill you Batman, that is why I looked up to you I still do" Nightwing said

Batman was happy to see his former partner and hugged him Selina smiled warmly, Joker had sat down on the corner of the building and when Harley ran up to him they almost fell off, he was glad to see her too.

"Oh I thought you died puddin, I was sooooo sad, but thanks to Flash we made it here and now we are together again" Harley said

"Daddy, oh you gave me a scare with that T.V Broadcast, I'm so happy that you are safe"Cherry said hugging her father

"I've missed you too my sweet little Cherry, and you too cupcake, here we are together at last and nothing is every going to change that anytime soon" Joker said kissing Harley and hugging little Cherry

"I may not like the guy but I must admit that seeing him with that kid gives me a warm feeling inside that is one cute scene" Catwoman said

"I agree with you Catwoman" Frost said

"Thank you Selina, I never expected to hear that from you" Joker responded holding up Cherry

"Whatever, you daughter is just so adorable I could eat her right up" Selina responded

"Mommy, you won't that evil Cat Lady really eat me will you?" Cherry said clinging to Joker

"Of course not, your safe trust me darling she won't get near you, I won't let her, she'd meet the backside of my hammer if she tried" Harley said

Everyone laughed then Harley saw Frost and ran up to her new friend and stuck her tongue in her mouth and wiggled it around playing tongue hockey with Frost, everyone just watched, Slade rolled his eye, then Harley spoke:

"Frosty, you made it, I'm so happy"

"It's nice seeing you as well Harley" Frost said

"You know I never get tired of watching Harley kiss other girls it really turns me on, there really isn't anything like a little girl on girl action, am I right Bruce" Joker said nudging Batman slightly

"Whatever" Batman responded

"I kissed a girl and I liked it so what, I still love you puddin, I'm bisexual" Harley said

"I know I was mereily commenting on that fact dear, don't be mad, leave that for me" Joker said

Nobody said anything they all just stood there, that was one adventure that Batman was glad was over, he looked at Selina then to Dick and over to Slade then over to Joker. Maybe know he could finally get some well deserved rest, he was beat that truly was one night in the crazy house and one that would never be forgotten either, he held Selina close, they just sat there embracing other, Batman had Catwoman, Slade had Frost, Dick had Starfire, and Joker had Harley and little Cherry Pie, everyone was happy until one day that is.

Epilogue

For quite sometime Clark Kent aka Superman had been closely watching this portal that had opened up near his city Metropolis, he was beginning to suspect fowl play and usually were there was fowl play Lex Luthor his arch nemesis was involved. He had called on the aid of some of his most trusted friends and allies the Justice League which was Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and he was their leader. However with this new threat he may have to reach out to some others for aid as well so he decided to pay Batman a visit in Gotham and the reunion didn't go the way he had expected it too.

Superman and the others had agreed to met with Batman at the G.C.P.D. Two days had passed since that incident at Arkham, it was already beginning to fade from memory but it would stay with Batman forever. Batman was waiting on the rooftops with Selina by his side, Slade and Frost were there as well, even Bane had decided he wanted some action so he left Ivy with Canary back in Keystone, Flash was there as well and Wonder Woman, Aquaman had to sit this one out as he had to tend to his fishes(he's so lame), and Manhunter thought it best to stay at the Watch Tower he'd provide backup from there. Even Joker wanted to get his hands dirty and of course where Joker went Harley followed, Canary watched Cherry again, she enjoyed it very much. Green Lantern was on board and Supergirl worried about her cousin running off again and doing something reckless decided it wise to join the team assembling, Hawkgirl too wanted in, and if Batman was involved you better believe that Nightwing would be there as well. To round out this new Justice League Lex Luthor decided with his wealth and resources that he too would aid our heroes. This was quite the diverse team comprised of both heroes and villains, because of a threat of this magnitude no one would be safe regardless of allegiance, they would have set aside there differences at least for now.

"So the reason that I called you all here was because I've been monitoring some strange activity lately, at first I suspected Lex here of having a part in it but that wasn't the case, this is a completely new threat one that we have never faced before, and absolutely under no circumstances are any of you to kill, believe me I'll know if do, that goes double for you Slade." Superman said

"I can't promise you anything Superman, but I will try" Slade said

"That's more like it, so out from this portal I saw a big guy with Green Skin rampaging through downtown Metropolis, he wrecked a big portion of the city, he didn't seem all that bright though and I feel that maybe there are others just as powerful coming through that portal, Flash said a man in green cloak with a metal mask had murdered Oliver Queen, Ollie was no pushover so count yourselves lucky if you don't encounter him, also Flash I don't want you running off after him to avenge Green Arrow you barely managed to escape your last encounter, understand" Superman said

"I understand Clark, I miss Ollie but your right, going after his killer is suicide" Flash said

"Good at least we are all on the same page, are there any questions, anyone?" Superman said

"Yeah I got one, that symbol that you wear what does that stand for I always thought that it stood for Superman?" Joker asked

"Joker this symbol stands for hope on my planet, it does kind of look like a giant S doesn't it" Superman said

"I guess but I was under the impression that hope started with an H, doesn't it?, Slade buddy old pal" Joker said putting an arm around Deathstroke

"Get that hand off of me Clown or I'll remove it preeminently, understand" Slade said Joker jerking his hand away

"you don't really like me much do you Slade?" Joker said

"Does anybody" Slade said

"I do" Harley butted in

"Besides you" Slade said

No one else responded they just stood there in silence until Batman spoke up

"So basically we are going up against an enemy that we know nothing about, what the heck we might be able to discover the reason for this invasion when we get to this portal, lead the way Clark"

"Excellent, now if anyone wants to back out now is the time, I will not hold any grudges" Superman said looking around at his team

"Clarky I'm always behind you 100% so I'm in" Wonder Woman said giving Clark a huge kiss

Everyone else just nodded in agreement, and then it was off to start their next adventure and hopefully not their last.

The End

Look for the Last part of this three part mini series coming shortly

The Marvel vs DC crossover fanfic, currently untitled but it will answer the age old question once and for all which Comic franchise is better, or maybe they both are, the only way to find out is to wait and see when I post it up, any ideas for it and not off the wall crazy ideas like pairings or whatever please let me know by reviews


End file.
